Heart of a Lion
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: For weeks now, Davey Motomiya has been plagued with nightmares. Unknown to her, they drag her into a new adventure she didn't know she was in for. Fem!Daisuke.
1. Dreams

"Dreams"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _The sun shone down on the beautiful grassy landscape and the sky was a clear, bright color of blue as birds flew through the air, tweeting happily._

 _Walking through the grassy area was a 14 year old girl with shoulder length raspberry colored hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes and she was wearing a knee length white sundress._

 _She was walking along the field with her bare feet, feeling the grass tickling her heels as she glanced around the area, in awe of the sight of the peaceful land._

 _Looking around the area around her curiously, the girl stopped by a tree when she saw movement coming from that direction._

 _Peering closer, she found a swarm of cherry blossoms dancing in the wind and tranform into the body of a woman who smiled at the girl and waved at her._

 _Startled, the girl raised her hand and gave a hesitant wave to the flower woman who then drifted away on the winds._

 _Staring after her curiously, the girl wanted to follow after the flower woman, but stopped when movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention one more._

 _Turning, she stared up at a rock formation and found a large lion with a golden mane staring down at her._

 _Unable to move, the girl continued to stare into the unwavering gaze of the mighty beast who had intelligent gold eyes._

 _Blinking to snap herself out of the staring match she was in with the beast, the girl then opened up her eyes and jumped in fright, yelping in shock._

 _Somehow, the lion had moved from on top of the mountain and was now standing in front of the girl, towering over her._

" _Um, nice kitty?" She backed away._

 _A chuckle came from deep inside the lion's chest which stunned the girl as she stared at the beast and watched as his maw turned up into a smile._

 _Being caught staring into the lion's golden eyes once again, the girl was amazed with the kindness and warmth she saw inside of them._

 _Unable to stop herself, the raspberry haired girl lifted her arm and reached out with her hand, hesitantly moving closer to the lion, having a strange desire to pet the beast._

 _Giving the girl a look of amusement, the lion stepped forward and touched the girl's hand with his forehead, making her freeze in shock as she felt the silky soft fur under her touch._

Gasping, Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya was awoken by the feeling of weight being dropped onto her stomach.

Tilting her head, she glared down at the tiny blue and white dragon that was sitting on her belly.

Seeing that he now had her attention, DemiVeemon grinned at the girl with the most sweet and innocent expression he could muster.

"Good morning, Davey!" He chirped.

Groaning, Davey then sat up in bed and scooped DemiVeemon up into her arms, making him giggle as she stared down at him with a fake glare.

"DemiVeemon, why did you do that? You know I hate it when you jump on me to wake me up." She scolded.

"I had to do it. You were sleeping through your alarm." DemiVeemon informed.

Registering the annoying beeping noise, Davey turned to look at her blue digital alarm clock that was still ringing and glared at it.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she slapped her hand down on the button to turn the alarm off, happy when the loud noise was no longer disturbing the peace of her room.

Now that she was aware of being in her bedroom, the girl let her mind wander back to the strange dream she had of the beautiful land and the magnificent lion.

How had her mind conjured up something like that?

Shaking her head to clear it of the memory of the dream, Davey then turned her attention back onto her dragon and placed herself back into reality.

She was going to be late for school if she didn't get up and got ready.

"Come on you, let's go take a shower before Jun uses up all the hot water." Davey said as she climbed out of bed.

Cheering, DemiVeemon clung to his human's shoulder as she carried him with her out of their bedroom with her blue house coat tucked under her arm.

After the duo were showered and stepped out of the bathroom smelling of strawberries and pomegranates, Davey got dressed into her green school uniform and tied the back of her hair up into a ponytail.

Walking out into the kitchen, the girl found a fair skinned woman with bubble gum pink hair and chocolate brown eyes standing at the counter, brewing some coffee.

"Hey, Mom!" Davey greeted.

Head picking up, the woman smiled at her youngest daughter who made her way over to the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Morning, sweetheart. Running a little late, aren't you? Your sister and father have already left." Kaia Motomiya said.

Jumping off his human's shoulder, DemiVeemon then climbed up onto the table while Davey walked over with a crate of strawberries and carton of juice in her arms.

"They always leave early." Davey responded with.

Sitting down at the table, Davey then opened the crate and ate one of the strawberries inside while DemiVeemon dragged over a jar of chocolate spread, using it to coat his own berry before he gobbled it up.

Giving her daughter an amused look, Kaia then filled a cup with the coffee she brewed and moved to sit down at the table with her.

"Just a warning. If you're late, I'm not writing you a note." Kaia informed.

"I know. But I am not going to school on an empty stomache." Davey stated.

That made Kaia smirk since she knew that this stubborn attitude of hers was something Davey had inherited from her father.

Finishing up the berries, Davey then rushed off to her room to grab her school bag and slung it onto her back before she then grabbed her house key and slipped it into her pocket.

"Okay, I'm going now." Davey said as she ran over to the door and shoved her feet into her shoes.

"Davinia, aren't you forgetting something?" Kaia asked.

Stopping out in the hall, Davey back tracked to the door and poked her head into the apartment with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked.

Standing by the kitchen counter, Kaia was holding a bento box that had been covered with a blue and orange cloth.

"Your lunch. We don't want you to starve when lunch comes around. Or try to bum food off your friends." Kaia gave her daughter an amused look.

Laughing bashfully, Davey walked back into the kitchen and took her bento box from her mother and leaned up to kiss the woman on the cheek.

"Right. Thanks, Mom. Bye DemiVeemon!" Davey called as she raced out the front door.

"You're not taking me? What am I supposed to do all day?" DemiVeemon cried.

He then pouted when his partner continued running, making her way out of the apartment building so she could meet up with her friends to race off to school.

Walking over to the baby dragon, Kaia then scooped him up into her arms and smiled down at him.

"Come on, DemiVeemon. You and I are going shopping. I have this new recipe I want to try out and you can be the taste tester." She winked down at him.

Staring up at the beautiful woman, DemiVeemon felt awed.

It was like looking at an older version of Davey whenever he saw Kaia, especially when the woman was showing off her playful side.

Just from looking at Kaia, it was easy to tell that Davey would grow up to be a beautiful woman one day.

"Okay!" DemiVeemon chirped happily as he was carried off by the pink haired woman.

Meanwhile, Davey was running down the street outside, passing by the library along the way.

She rushed by the steps that had had statues of lions carved into them.

When she passed by them, she swore she heard the sound of a lion's roar, but shrugged it off as she continued running to meet up with her friends before they yelled at her for making them wait on her.

To be continued...


	2. Winter Horrorland

"Winter Horrorland"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _Finding herself in the strange land once again, Davey was stunned to find herself standing on a beach._

 _Staring out into the water, Davey caught movement and narrowed her eyes, trying to see if she could see what had jumped around in the ocean._

" _What is that thing? Is that a dolphin?" Davey asked._

 _Cupping her hands around her eyes to block out the sunlight, Davey continued to stare out into the ocean when she saw a colorful fish tail._

 _Shaking her head to push aside what she had seen in the water, Davey turned and decided to continue searching the area she was in._

" _Not that I'm really complaining, but what am I doing on a beach? Last time, I was in a field. So, why am I here now? And where is here?" She asked._

 _Walking along the beach that was covered in white sand, Davey glanced forward and stared in awe at the sight of the beautiful palace that was built on a cliff side that overlooked the ocean._

" _Whoa, where did that come from?" She asked staring up at it with wide eyes._

 _Curious to see more and learn where she was, Davey made her way up to the path that led to the palace and climbed it, not bothered by the dress she was wearing or the fact that she was walking on jagged stone with her bare feet._

 _Once she was up on the stone steps, Davey made her way to the large golden doors and was surprised when they opened for her._

 _Feeling distrustful, the girl proceeded forward with caution as she stepped inside the palace._

" _Hello? Is anyone in there?" She called as her eyes roamed the area around her._

 _The inside of the palace was decorated with gold and red drapes while there was a glass roof that revealed the beautiful sunny sky up above._

 _Wandering further inside, the girl found four magnificent thrones seated in the center of the room and she walked over to them, looking them over curiously._

" _Okay, it looks like any ordinary palace. But what am I doing here?" Davey questioned as she observed the thrones._

 _As she reached out to touch one of the thrones, she quickly pulled her hand back when she noticed ice crawling up from the floor and began to spread all throughout the palace._

 _Frost started to freeze the glass of the windows until cracks began to appear in them, spreading out in a spider web pattern._

 _Confused over what was happening, she whipped around to find a sinsiter looking woman standing behind her._

 _The woman hair pale blonde hair with a crown made of icicles perched on top of her head and she had waxy looking skin and black eyes._

 _She was wearing a floor length solvery blue dress and wore a coat that was made up of white fur._

 _In the woman's hand was a silver scepter that had a sharp crystal on the end and she held it like a weapon._

 _"Who are you?" Davey demanded._

 _The woman didn't answer her._

 _Walking forward, the woman's black eyes were filled with hatred and an evil that Davey had seen countless times in the eyes of the Digimon she and her friends had defeated in battle._

 _"Hey, are you listening to me? Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Davey asked as she grew aggravated with the woman._

 _Standing in front of the girl, the woman gave a malicious grin and raised her scepter, stabbing in through Davey._

 _Choking on a gasp, Davey stared down at her chest and was startled to find she didn't feel any pain._

 _Thinking it over, she looked down and saw that the woman's hand was in her chest, but she wasn't able to feel it at all._

 _Instead of using her scepter to cause the girl pain, the woman had simply phased through her like she wasn't even there._

 _Confused over this, Davey then caught the sound of someone gagging from behind her and turned around._

 _Gasping in horror, she saw a man dressed in red and gold clothing had been the intended target of the evil woman._

 _The scepter was pierced through his chest and blood was dripping onto the ground as the life began to fade from the king's eyes._

 _Hands flying to her mouth in terror of the sight, Davey backed away as she watched the woman pull the scepter out of the king's chest and he fell to the ground._

 _Not knowing what she could do to help the king, Davey then took off running outside, intent on finding someone outside who could help the man and stop the woman before she harmed anyone else._

 _When she stepped outside, the ground around her began to freeze, a frost mist covering the grass and grey clouds rolled in as they pelted large snowflakes from the sky._

 _Cries of confusion and pain filled with air causing Davey to stop running and turn around to find the evil woman using her scepter to murder countless people and mythical creatures._

 _Behind the woman, a horde of monsters appeared and were slaughtering those who tried to run and others who were brave enough to stand and fight._

 _Soon enough, the beautiful land was covered in a blanket of white snow that was stained red with the blood of the corpses that littered the ground._

Bolting up, Davey awoke with a gasp, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she looked around her room, checking to see if anything had changed and was relieved to see the same baby blue walls and the oak furniture.

Looking down beside her, she found DemiVeemon snoring away peacefully with a smile curving his lips as he dreamed away.

Sighing, Davey snuggled down in her bed and pulled her turquoise colored blanket over her chilled body, hoping to get back to sleep and forget the aweful nightmare she had just had.

(A few days later...)

The raspberry haired 14 year old walked into her class room that morning, resembling the living dead, and threw herself down into her seat, groaning tiredly as she laid her head on the desk.

After the strange dream she had, Davey had a difficult time getting back to sleep and DemiVeemon was worried about her when he saw how tired she looked.

The dream then continued for the rest of the week, but they seemed to get worst with each passing day and the horrors of the nightmares made it difficult for the DigiDestined to get any sleep at all.

DemiVeemon had insisted she stay home, but she refused to do it since she had cheerleading practise after school.

Sadly, the middle school didn't allow any girls on the soccer team and so the three female DigiDestineds had all decided to join a club together.

In a 2 against 1 vote, cheerleading had been the club that was chosen much to the horror of Davey who didn't want to parade around in the uniform.

The only good thing she liked about cheerleading was that it was a challenge with the dance moves and acrobatic tricks she had to memorize.

After every practise or game, her body would feel sore and she would be covered in sweat, but she loved the feeling and the fact that she got to spend more time with her friends.

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya then walked into the room, waving to a group of girls as they separated when the brunette spotted her tanned friend and then walked over to Davey to check on her.

"Good morning." Kari greeted with a cheery smile.

The girl simply groaned as she kept her head on the desk which made Kari look at her with a frown.

Normally Davey hated mornings, but she at least forced a cheerful grin for her friends when they greeted her.

When someone would usually say 'Good morning' to her, Davey would force a happy smile and would respond with 'I doubt that.' in a cheerful tone of voice.

Feeling conserned, Kari took a seat in her desk beside Davey and gave the girl a worried look.

"Davey, are you feeling all right?" Kari asked the other girl.

"No. I'm tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." Davey answered as Ken Ichijouji and Takeru 'TK' Takaishi walked into the room.

Spotting the children of Light and Miracles sitting together, the two boys walked over to greet them properly before class started.

"Good morning." Ken greeted kindly to the girls making Kari look up at the children of Kindness and Hope.

"How's it going?" TK asked with a small grin.

"Davey's not feeling well." Kari informed with a conserned expression on her pretty face.

Ken sent his best friend a worried look as he took a seat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder making Davey lift her head and brush her bangs out of her face.

"Really? What's wrong?" TK asked as he set his bag down on his desk beside Kari.

"I just haven't been sleeping well. That's all." Davey exclaimed as she folded her arms on the table.

She didn't want anyone to worry about her since she had no idea what the dreams were about or what they meant.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? Did you stay up watching TV all night?" TK asked.

Davey sent him an annoyed look, revealing the dark circles that were under her eyes from lack of sleep and TK smiled nervously back at the girl.

The door to the classroom was then slid open and the teacher walked into the room making the students lower their voices.

"All right, take your seats. Let's begin." The man said.

With that, the students all hurried off to their desks to sit down and pulled out their books to get ready for their morning lesson.

As Davey pulled out her journal that held math notes, she saw a pale hand being placed over her naturally tanned one and she looked up at Ken, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his periwinkle blue.

The look in his eyes was one she knew well.

After all, it was one he had learned from her.

His eyes narrowed in a stern way and showed how serious he was and that he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

She was such a terrible influence on this sweet, innocent boy.

Then again, at least now he can tell off the forces of Darkness without her being by his side and that was something that put her mind at ease.

"We'll talk later." Ken whispered to her.

She nodded at him as they then turned their attention back to the teacher as he pulled out his text book.

(Lunch time...)

Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida walked over to the picnic table outside where they found the other three members of their group sitting.

"Man, what a long day." Yolei groaned as she threw herself into a seat beside Davey.

"Preachin' to the choir, Yolei." The raspberry sighed as she sipped her soda.

"Today has felt very long. I assume because it's a wednesday that that's why the day seems so long." Cody concluded as he took a bite out of his apple.

"There's a reason to hate wednesdays." Yolei muttered.

The lilac haired girl then stabbed her salad with a fork, trying to stop her cherry tomato from rolling away.

"Okay, let's get to it. Davey, why have you been so tired today?" TK asked.

He knew that if he didn't ask the question then Ken or Kari would before Yolei notices and says something that offends the shorter girl.

The two girls with odd hair colors always somehow managed to offend the other in some way or another and half of the time they weren't even trying to do that.

Cody blinked at this as he turned his attention to Davey and took in the tired look on her face and wondered why she looked so worn out.

"Hmm? You do look a bit like a zombie." Yolei commented.

"Oh, like you look any better?" Davey glared at her.

"Girls, don't start again." Kari warned them making both girls snap their mouths shut before they got into an argument.

"Davey, why have you been having a hard time sleeping lately?" Ken asked with what his best friend had dubbed as the puppy dog look.

"It's nothing. It's just... I've been having these really freaky dreams lately. That's all." Davey said as she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.

"Nightmares? You've been having nightmares?" Yolei asked as she gave her friend a worried look.

"What are they about?" Cody asked in consern.

Sighing, Davey shook her head as she thought back to her dreams with that horrible woman with pale blonde hair and waxy skin who had such dark colored eyes.

She was ruthless and cruel; the look she gives would chill anyone she was staring at to the very bone.

"Davey?" TK called as he gave her a worried look when he saw she had gone blank.

Yolei even grew worried when she saw that the other girl was frozen as she stared off into space.

"Hey!" Yolei called as she grabbed her friend's shoulder and shook her.

Jerking at the sudden contact, Davey turned her wide eyes over to Yolei and saw the worried look she had along with Cody, Ken, Kari and TK.

"What?" She breathed.  
"What happened in your nightmare?" Cody asked with narrowed green eyes.

"I-I don't know. It was weird." Davey shook her head as she pulled her sweater around her body tighter to keep warm.

It was nearing the end of October, but it was a beautiful sunny day outside with a slight chill in the air.

"Tell us about it. Maybe talking it out will help drive the nightmares away." Kari suggested.

Knowing that her friends weren't going to drop the subject now that they knew about it, Davey sighed and began telling them about her nightmares.

"Okay, um, it always starts out the same. I see this world that's filled with trees, mountains, oceans and an amazing castle with all these cool creatures." Davey listed off.

"It kinda sounds like the Digital World." Yolei commented.

"That's what I thought. But there were mermaids and griffins and all those kinds of things from fairy tales. Even the plants were alive. It was such a beautiful and...lively place." Davey smiled at the memory.

She would have talked about the lion, but felt like she shouldn't.

The great beast was sacred in a way, she felt it, and felt like she shouldn't talk to her friends about the beautiful feline.

"It sounds amazing." Kari smiled dreamily as she leaned her head in her hand.

It sounded like a world that Kari or TK would dream of, given the fact that they were the child of Light and Hope.

"It is. Until an evil woman shows up and starts turning everyone into statues and all this snow and ice just kills the place. Everyone is so scared. It's like I can actually feel their fear. And that woman... Let me tell ya, if you thought Arukenimon was creepy, then you've got no idea what this witch can do." Davey shivered.

"That's strange. I wonder why you're having these nightmares. Could they mean anything?" TK questioned with a serious expression on his face.

"Besides the fact that she might need therapy?" Yolei joked.

"Yolei..." Cody frowned at her.

"What? Anyone else would think that if they heard about this. I mean, she's 14 now. There's no reason for her to be having these nightmares." The tall girl said.

"I used to have nightmares all the time. Sometimes I still do." Ken looked down sadly as he remembered his time as the Digimon Emperor.

Kari looked at him sadly when she remembered the times when Ken always had to sleep with Davey just to stop the nightmares.

"Sorry." Yolei apologized as she looked off to the side guiltily.

"Can we not talk about it anymore, please? I don't need anyone trying to psycho analyze me or whatever. I already feel like a freak." Davey said as she grabbed her sandwich and continued eating.

Talking about the strange dreams she had didn't help her at all.

Maybe if she talked to someone alone about it instead of a large group then she would be able to have help in figuring the origins of the dreams.

Ken sighed as he observed his best friend and wondered if he should spend some alone time with her to try and talk these dreams out and discover their meaning.

Deciding to do as the team leader requested, TK then changed the subject onto his basketball team which made Davey relax as everyone began talking about it, putting their previous discusion to the back of their minds.

To be continued...


	3. Who's Eve?

"Who's Eve?"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Standing in the locker room at the middle school, a group of girls were all talking to each other as they changed into their cheerleading uniforms.

Pulling the back of her hair up into a ponytail, Davey then looked at her reflection in the mirror that was hung up on the wall nearby the lockers to check her reflection.

The uniform was a green and white halter top that had the school crest across the chest and matching green skirt that thankfully wasn't too short.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Yolei asked as she and Kari walked over to Davey.

Yolei had pulled her lilac colored hair up into a high ponytail and she was wearing contact lens so her glasses wouldn't fall off and break like the last time they had a game to cheer for.

"As I'll ever be." Davey shrugged as she brushed her bangs off to the side of her face.

Kari frowned in consern when she saw the dark circles under her friend's eyes, making her wonder if she was still having trouble sleeping.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this. I mean, I'm sure TK will understand if you went home to get some more rest. He won't mind if you miss this game." The child of Light said.

Resisting the urge to glare at the girl or snap at her for her worries, Davey turned to Yolei and Kari, forcing a smile on her face that the two girls were able to see right through.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Besides, there is no way I'm missing this game. It's the semi finals. We all have to be here for this." Davey told them.

The brunette and lilica haired girl both shared a look at this, but didn't say anything.

They knew how stubborn the child of Miracles could be and there was just about nothing that they could do to change the girl's mind, especially when she made a comitment.

Sighing at this, Yolei simply picked up her pom poms and looked over to the rest of the team that were beginning to make their way out of the locker room.

"We better get going now before Mina yells at us for being late." Yolei said about the squad captain.

Nodding, Kari and Davey picked up their pom poms and walked out of the locker room with Yolei, entering the gym that was filled with parents and students who were taking their seats as they waited for the game to start.

Standing on the side of the court was where a cheerleader with red hair and purple eyes was standing, waiting for the rest of the squad to make their way over to her.

"Okay girls, this is the semi finals so let's make sure to cheer our best ever, okay?" Mina grinned at the group.

That caused the girls to all cheer just as the boys' basketball team walked out the their locker room, heading over to their bench to be briefed by the coach for the game plan he had for the match.

Once TK was seen, some of the girls started cheering a bit louder, talking about how good he looked in his uniform which made the three DigiDestined girls roll their eyes.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea!" Yolei then announced.

Startled by the child of Love and Sincerity's sudden exclamation, Davey and Kari turned to look at the girl who was smiling at the thought she just had.

"What idea, Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Tomorrow, we should all head to the beach in the Digi-World for some fun. It'd be a great way to celebrate the game, too." Yolei grinned.

"That's actually a pretty great idea." Davey smiled.

Going to the beach sounded like fun and she couldn't wait to be able to relax on the sunny beach and soak up the heat.

"We'll tell the guys after the game is done. I'm sure they'll be happy to go out to celebrate at the beach." Kari said.

"If TK's team doesn't keep him out too long." Davey winked.

Kari giggled at that while Yolei rolled her eyes with a fond grin, but all three girls turned their attention back onto Mina who was gathering up the girls so they could begin the routine that would open up the game.

Standing in front of the crowd that had gathered for the game, Davey smiled brightly as she felt the excitement surge forward, the roar of the crowd like music to her ears.

Face stretched out into a smile that would make the Joker green with envy, Davey then started the routine with her squad mates when the music started playing.

(After the game...)

TK had managed to make the final basket and the game was won by a two point difference which had the crowd all screaming in excitement from the win.

The child of Hope was tackled by his team mates who all gathered around him, praising him for his win while Davey, Yolei and Kari began to make their way over to the blond boy, intent on congragulating him.

Cody and Ken were also making their way down fromt he bleachers, moving faster than TK's family who were also climbing down from their seats.

Before Davey got too close to TK, she felt someone grab her hand and paused in confusion.

Glancing behind her, she saw that the person who stopped her from walking forward was Ken who was giving her a worried look while Cody passed by them, knowing not to interrupt one of their moments.

"What's up, Ken?" She asked as she allowed the child of Kindness to link their fingers together.

He then gained a serious expression in his blue eyes, making her aware of the fact that what he was going to say was important to him.

"Minomon and I are going to sleep over tonight, okay?" He requested.

Blinking at that as she realized he used a no nonsense tone of voice, Davey didn't object to what he said and simply nodded.

"Sure, it's no problem." She said.

What she didn't realize was that Ken wanted to sleep over at her house to see if his presense would help keep the nightmares at bay.

Whenever they shared a bed together, the feeling of having his DNA partner so close to him relaxed Ken and made all of his nightmares fade away.

Maybe he would be able to do the same for her.

"Hey, you guys, hurry up! What are you doing over there?" Yolei called the two friends over.

"We were just talking about having a sleepover." Davey grinned as she rushed over to the group, pulling Ken along with her.

"You two have to be the only boy and girl who are allowed to have sleepovers so frequently without anyone objecting to it." Cody commented.

"All right kids, let's get moving. We're all going out for pizza." Nancy Takaishi informed.

"Sounds great, Mom." Yamato 'Matt' Ishida smiled up at the woman.

When people saw the Takaishi-Ishida family, they all noticed that Matt and TK took more after their mother in appearance.

"Let's get going then. Hopefully the pizza place is still open." Hiroaki Ishida said.

The group all broke out into chatter of agreement for pizza before they then rushed off to the lockers rooms to shower off and change into their street clothes.

(That night...)

Opening her eyes, Davey felt confused when she felt her feet feeling soaked and cold.

Glancing around, she found herself standing in a forest that had all different kind of trees around her while snow covered the ground and peaceful snowflakes fell from the sky.

This confused her greatly since she was sure she had fallen asleep in her bed with Ken and their Digimon.

How could she have gotten here?

Seeing a pale yellow lights, the girl followed it over to a lamp post that was in the center of the forest and frowned in confusion at the sight.

"What the heck is up with this? Was I sleep walking?" Davey muttered.

Hearing the crunching of snow behind her, Davey turned around and was surprised to find a little girl who looked to be about 10 years old.

She had chin length brown hair and cornflower blue eyes while her face was dotted with freckles.

"Um, hi?" Davey greeted the girl.

Jumping in surprise, the girl in the green knee length dress and green floral sweater turned to look at the teenager and stared at her in awe.

With the color of her raspberry colored hair, her golden colored skin and the blue dress (her night dress) she was wearing, the teenage girl resembled a mystical creature.

She looked like a fairy, only without the beautiful and colorful wings.

"Hello there. Who are you?" The little girl asked with an English accent.

"I'm Davinia Motomiya. What's your name?" Davey asked with a kind smile, hoping to show the child she wasn't a threat.

Seeing the gentle expression on the teenager's face, the girl walked forward and held her hand out towards her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie. Do you know where we are?" She questioned.

"Not a clue. I don't even know how I got here. Last thing I remember was falling asleep and then I was here. What about you? How did you get here, Lucy?" Davey asked the girl.

"Well, I was playing hide and seek with my brothers and sister and I went to hide in this wardrobe. When I pushed away the coats, I found myself in this forest. It certainly is a large wardrobe." Lucy commented.

"No kidding." Davey muttered.

Hearing what sounded like hooves on the ground, Davey turned to look behind her and Lucy stared up at the girl curiously, wondering what had caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she stared up at the girl curiously.

"I heard something." Davey frowned.

Looking around, the two girls found a figure walking around the tree line.

To their shock, the figure was a man who had horns on his head and the bottom half of his body was covered in brown fur and he had black hooves for feet.

When he stepped out of the shadows and was out in the open, Lucy screamed loudly and made the goat man cry out in shock.

Both scared parties ran off to hide, the goat man dropping his parcel in the snow and ducked behind a tree, holding his umbrella tightly while Lucy hid behind Davey's skirt, clinging to it.

"Why are you guys yelling?" Davey whined as she rubbed at her ear that Lucy had screamed into.

The sight of the goat man didn't scare her since she was used to seeing half animal creatures such as Minotarumon and Centarumon.

Lucy poked her head out from behind the older girl, staring curiously at the goat man who was also taking a peek at the two humans, a fearful look in his bright blue eyes.

Noticing that the goat man appeared more scared of them than anything else, Davey turned to look down at Lucy and placed a hand on the girl's head.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us. He looks pretty timid." She whispered to the child.

"Should we talk to him?" Lucy asked with a low voice.

As the two girls spoke in hushed tones, the goat man had his back pressed against the tree and would take a peek at them every few seconds to see if they had left yet.

"He might be able to help us figure out where we are. Come on." Davey said.

She held her hand out for Lucy and the young girl stared up at the teenager, feeling safe and comfortable in her presence.

Reaching out to take her hand, Lucy held onto it as Davey pulled her forward and they noticed a wrapped up parcel on the ground.

Bending down, Lucy picked it up and the goat man made noises of protest, stammering as he slowly inched his way out from his hiding spot.

He stammered over his words as the two girls walked closer to him, Lucy holding onto Davey's hand and also holding out the parcel to the goat man who seemed nervous around them.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy asked as she glanced down at the man's hooves.

Accepting the parcel, the goat man then walked off to collect the rest of his belongings that he had dropped in the snow.

While he gathered his belongings, he kept his eyes on the two females as they watched him curious, both looking slightly amused with the fact that he was quite shy around them.

"No. Uh, well... I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I didn't want to scare you." The man finally stammered out.

Lucy released a small laugh while Davey smirked in amusement at the man.

"Believe me, I don't scare that easily." Davey told him.

The man then glanced down bashfully, having trouble meeting their eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" Lucy questioned the man.

"Well, I'm a... Well, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwaf? The both of you?" The man questioned.

He was confused by their appearances since he had never seen anyone who looked like them before.

"Dwarf?" Davey raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

She wasn't that short!

"We're not dwarves! We're girls!" Lucy exclaimed, looking amused.

That statement seemed to stun the faun as Lucy ducked down to pick up one of the packages he had dropped.

"And, actually, I'm tallest in my class." Lucy said proudly.

"And I'm a little too tall to be a dwarf." Davey commented.

Accepting the last of his packages, the faun started stammering once again as he became short of breath and pointed at the two girls in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You mean to say that you're both Daughters of Eve?" He asked looking shocked.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen." Lucy said.

"And we're not related. Besides, I don't know anyone named Eve." Davey shrugged.

Both girls were confused by the question the faun had asked them, wondering what he meant by it.

"Yes, but you are in fact human. Both of you." The faun stated.

That made the two girls share a look, wondering why the faun wanted confirmation on their species.

"Yes, of course." Lucy answered.

Narrowing her eyes at the faun, Davey began to wonder if this land was void of any humans like the Digital World.

"What are you doing here?" The faun asked looking breathless.

"Not a clue. I just woke up here." Davey answered.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and-"

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" The faun questioned looking confused.

"What's Narnia?" Davey asked him.

"Why, dear girl, you're in it. Everything from the lamp post all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern ocean. Every stick and stone you see. Every tree and icicle is Narnia." The faun explained.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy whispered in awe.

"Lucy, I think you walked through a portal to a different dimension." Davey told her.

This then reminded Davey of the time Kari had first drawn a line on the computer screen and a discusion on the Digital World, the Earth and Dark Ocean coexisting along with others universes popped into the girl's mind.

It seemed like that theory had been proven true.

The only question was, how in the universe did Davey find herself in this world?

"Wardrobe? Portal?" The faun repeated with an amused grin.

Shaking his head, the faun then captured the girls' attention as he began speaking.

"Uh, I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." He introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Tumnus. I'm Lucy Pevensie." She smiled and held out her hand towards him.

"And I'm Davinia Motomiya." She said, slightly annoyed at having to introduce herself once again in only five minutes.

Staring down at the small hand held out to him, Tumnus looked confused on what he was supposed to do and Lucy seemed to realize this.

"Oh. You shake it." She explained.

"Um, why?" Tumnus questioned.

"I-I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." Lucy explained.

"I think it's supposed to be way of acting polite when you meet someone. I never really understood the point of it. It's just how it is." Davey said as she crossed her arms.

Tumnus released a laugh of disbelief before he reached out and wrapped his larger fingers around Lucy's tiny ones and began to shake her hand, quite literally.

That made Davey giggle as she shook her head at that and placed her hand on top of Lucy's and Tumnus' clasps hands.

"Up and down. Like this." Davey said as she made their hands move the proper way.

As the trio seemed to all being shaking hands together, they began laughing at the silly situation.

"Well then, Lucy Pevensie and Davinia Motomiya, from the shining cities of Wardrobe and Portal in the wonderous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" Tumnus asked.

He then released their hands and opened up his umbrella, holding it out over their heads to protect them from the snow fall.

"Thank you very much, but I... I probably should be getting back." Lucy hesitated.

"Yeah, me too. If I can figure out a way back." Davey muttered as she glanced around.

This seemed to upset Tumnus since he didn't want the two humans to leave just yet.

"Yes, but it's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with-with toast and-and tea and cakes. And-and perhaps we'll even break into the sardines." Tumnus grinned hopefully.

The last bit about the sardines made Lucy grin and Davey quietly snort.

"I don't know." Lucy said, still seeming hesitant to go with him and not return to her family.

"Come on. It's not every day that I get to meet a new friend." Tumnus begged,

With that statement and looking into those shy, begging blue eyes, Davey knew she was sold.

Looking down at Lucy and seeing the girl's resolve was also breaking, Davey then placed a hand on her shoulder making the child look up at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be with you and I'll even help you explain to your family why you got home late." Davey offered.

Smiling brightly at that, Lucy then grabbed one of Davey's hands in her own.

"Well, I suppose I could go for a little while if you have sardines." Lucy said playfully.

Their agreement to come with him made Tumnus smile happily as he held his umbrella over their heads as the two girls helped him caryring his belongings.

"By the bucket load." Tumnus grinned.

"Guess you're lucky I like sea food." Davey joked.

With that said and a wary glance around the forest, Tumnus began leading the two humans through the snowy area with him to his home where they could warm up.

To be continued...


	4. Narnian Lullaby

"Narnian Lullaby"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Thick snow flakes continued to fall from the sky, making it a bit difficult for the trio to walk through the forest.

Lucy was having quite a bit of trouble walking through the deep snow, so Davey and Tumnus had to almost carry her during their walk.

While they did so, the two humans and their new faun friend spoke to each other about what kind of tea and treats they would be having once they reached the house.

Davey couldn't wait to finally get inside and warm up.

She was only dressed in her night wear and her feet were bare as they crunched through the snow.

To be honest, she was surprised she hadn't frozen to death with her state of undress.

When he had seen her shivering, Tumnus had graciously handed over his scarf to the teenager to help her keep warm which she happily accepted.

It wouldn't do much, but it was the thought that counted.

Finally, after what felt like hours of trekking through the snow, Tumnus began to slow to a stop when they had reached his home.

Staring off at the sight of the house, the two girls saw that the home was built into the side of a hill that had trees around it.

"Here we are. Come along." Tumnus said as he began to escort the two girls down to his house.

Once they were standing in front of the house, Tumnus unlocked the door and stepped inside, inviting the girls in and they glanced around the room curiously.

The inside had candles that were lit all around the room while there was a fire place and comfortable chairs that looked to be hand made.

There were also some book shelves in the room that had various books stacked on them.

"Oh, it's so warm in here." Davey sighed happily.

"Please, come sit by the fire and warm up. You look a little blue in the face." Tumnus said as he took the girl's hand and brought her over to a chair that was set in front of the fire.

Sitting down in the chair, Davey breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed in her seat and soaked up the warmth from the fire.

"Thanks." Davey grinned up at the faun.

"I'll get the tea ready. You two just relax and make yourselves at home." Tumnus told them.

He walked over to the table where the tea pot was located while Davey glanced around the room, taking in the sight of the cozy area.

She then noticed Lucy looking over a picture of an older looking male faun which Tumnus also took notice of.

"Now, that... That is my father." Tumnus told the little girl.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." Lucy commented.

Her words made Tumnus look down sadly, a haunted look reflecting inside his baby blue eyes.

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really." Tumnus said softly.

This caused Davey to look up at him with a conserned expression on her face, wondering why the faun had gotten so depressed when his father was brought up.

"My father's fighting in the war." Lucy said sadly as she placed the photo down.

Confused over what she heard, Davey turned to look at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

What war was her father fighting in?

Was he in the army and was currently fighting in a different country that was suffering from a civil war that was going on in that area of the world?

"My father went away to war, too. But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter." Tumnus said as he brewed the tea.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of the winter either. I'm more of a summer person. Snow and ice are not nice to me." Davey said to try and lift everyone's spirits.

"Well, it's not all bad. There's ice skating, snowball fights, oh! And Christmas!" Lucy grinned.

"I guess winter does have it's redeeming qualities." Davey returned the look.

"Not here. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." Tumnus informed the girls as he walked over, carrying the tea.

"Say what?" Davey's eyes grew wide in shock.

"No Christmas for a hundred years?" Lucy repeated looking appalled by what she had heard.

"Always wanted a Christmas. It's been a long winter." Tumnus said.

Setting the tray down, the faun began to pour the tea into the cups, fixing them to the liking of the females.

"But you would have loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns dance with the dryads all night. And, you know, we never got tired. And music, ah, such...music." Tumnus mused.

He handed the girls their cups as he reminisced of the times he had spent in the past with the other fauns and mystical creatures who had enjoyed the beautiful summer nights.

"Would you like to hear some now?" Tumnus asked as he looked at the two girls as Lucy took a seat in the chair beside Davey.

"Yes, please." Lucy smiled as she held her cup up to her mouth.

"You play?" Davey asked curiously.

"Of course. All fauns know how to perform music." Tumnus smiled at Davey who then took a sip of her tea.

Walking over to the fire place, Tumnus reached up to the mantle above and grabbed a wooden box that he then brought with him as he sat down in front of the two girls who patiently waited for him to reveal his musical talents to them.

Opening the box, he took out what appeared to be some type of wooden flute and looked it over before turning his gaze back onto the females.

"Now, are either of you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" He asked them.

"Sorry, no." Lucy shook her head and Davey did the same.

"Well that's good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." Tumnus said playfully.

Bringing the flute up to his lips, Tumnus then began to play it and a lovely melody was created by the instrument.

As Tumnus played the song, the two girls then stared off at the fire and noticed the flames had taken on the form of fauns, dancing around happily.

Soon, the two girls began to drift off, their eyes becoming heavy with sleep and as the song began to draw to a close, Davey and Lucy were finally claimed by morpheus.

Their tea cups dropped to the floor and Tumnus watched the girls with a guilty expression before his eyes turned to look into the fire.

Just then, the dancing fauns took on the form of a lion and it roared loudly making the candles go out and Tumnus stopped playing the lullaby, clutching the flute to his chest in fear.

Turning to look back at the two girls, Tumnus was stunned to find the eldest had disappeared.

He looked over to the door and found it was still closed and there was no snow on the floor, so Davey hadn't escaped while he wasn't looking.

Honestly, he was relieved that the eldest Daughter of Eve had managed to somehow escape and had a feeling that He had something to do with it.

Glancing back over to where Lucy continued to sleep, Tumnus felt tears falling down his face as he felt a great weight lying on his shoulders as he tried to decide what to do next.

(Back home...)

Eyes snapping open, Davey felt the breath catch in her throat and she sat up slowly, taking in the appearance around her.

She found herself back in her bedroom and she spotted DemiVeemon curled up at the end of her bed with Minomon.

Hearing breathing beside her, Davey looked down and smiled gently when she found Ken sleeping away peacefully.

"Just a dream. That's all it was." The girl muttered.

Moving to settle back down under her covers, the child of Miracles paused when she felt something was off.

There was a strange feeling around her neck and it felt like there was a piece of fabric wrapped around her.

Staring down, she noticed the red fabric that was wrapped around her neck and her eyes grew wide in shock as she touched it.

It was the same scarf that Tumnus had given to her.

To be continued...


	5. This is Not the Beach

"This is Not the Beach"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The next day, the second generation of DigiDestineds had all gathered at the Kamiya house to get ready to head into the Digital World so that they could go to the beach on File Island.

Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Upamon, Yolei, Poromon, Ken, Minomon, Davey and DemiVeemon were all standing in the Kamiya siblings' bedroom as they waited for the computer to be set up.

"Okay guys, in just a few minutes, we'll be relaxing on the beach and catching some serious rays." Yolei grinned.

"I can't wait. I want to work on my tan." Poromon chirped as the pink bird hovered by his partner's head.

Sitting on her bed, Kari pet the white cat Digimon who was curled up on her lap, waiting for the child of Love and Sincerity to open up the portal.

Everyone was excited to be returning to the Digital World since they had all been too busy with school and such to find any time to go for a visit.

"Hey, Cody, what are we gonna do at the beach? Can we go surfing? How about building a sand castle? Oh, I know, let's play volley ball!" Upamon cheered.

The round creme colored creature was bouncing in place and Cody followed his Digimon's movements, head jerking up and down so he could meet Upamon's eyes.

His partner's antics made Cody feel emtionally drained, but the DigiDestined of Knowledge and Reliability did love Upamon and found his active behaviour to be quite amusing.

"Calm down, Upamon. We'll figure out what to do as soon as we get there. We have the entire afternoon to just relax and have fun." Cody told his partner.

TK and Ken were setting the food and drinks inside of a cooler, wanting to make sure their supplies stayed fresh until they reached the beach.

"I just hope we don't get attacked by Seadramon or Shellmon again. That's one way to really ruin your mood." Patamon commented.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like fun. You don't think that will happen, do you?" Minomon asked.

DemiVeemon then scurried up to his two friends, wanting to join in on the conversation, leaving his partner where she was, leaning up against the wall.

"Calm down, Minomon. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. Today we're all gonna have fun and enjoy ourselves!" DemiVeemon chirped.

Smiling over at the blue dragon, Davey crossed her arms under her chest and stared around the room at all of her friends who were in good moods and were ready to return to the Digital World for some fun.

Just then, the door to the bedroom was opened by Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya who stepped aside to allow someone else into the room.

"Hey, guys. Looks like someone was running a little late." Tai teased.

Walking into the room was a 20 year old girl with long flowing magenta colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin.

Attached to her belt was a white and purple colored D-3 and curled up in her arms was a small yellow fox with icy blue eyes who looked to be resting.

"Give me a break. I just finished up an assignment." Jun Motomiya said.

Jun's Digimon partner, Viximon, jumped out of her arms and rushed over to DemiVeemon.

Giggling, the fox and dragon then nuzzled each other in greeting which made Yolei and Kari coo at the cute sight.

Even though Jun was the oldest person in the DigiDestined group, she was considered a member of the second generation since she had a D-3 and was able to use the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship, but that was mostly because Davey willingly allowed her sister to use them.

They were sisters, after all, they were used to always sharing their things.

Spotting her younger sister leaning against the wall, Jun smiled as she walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"And how is my baby sister today?" Jun cooed as she poked her cheek.

Whining at being man-handled by her older sister, Davey tried to duck out of Jun's embrace, but the older pinkette was stronger than she was.

"You're suffocating me!" Davey whined.

Tai shook his head in amusement at this before he then turned his attention over onto the rest of the kids in the room, seeing them all placing their bags together in a pile.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing at the beach, anyway?" Tai asked.

"We're not sure yet. We'll see when we get there." TK said as he stood up properly.

Patamon then flew over and sat on top of TK's head, which was free of his hat for once.

Releasing her sister from her hold, but still keeping an arm around her shoulders, Jun then turned to look at the rest of the group.

"How do you feel about going diving for sea shells?" Jun asked her younger sister.

It was a tradition that the Motomiya sisters had.

Whenever their family went to the beach, the sisters would always go searching for sea shells and would collect them to add to a memory chest they had to make jewlery or decorations with them later on.

The reminder of their tradition made Davey give her older sister a smile and the sight of it made Ken relax as he felt happy to see his best friend finally acting like her normal self.

He knew inviting Jun to come along would help to perk up the child of Miracles.

"Perfecto! I've got the portal opened up for the beach on File Island. Get your Digivices out, everybody." Yolei said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

Soon, everyone had their D-3s out and the seven DigiDestineds all walked over to the computer while Tai stepped out of the way, giving them the room they needed.

"Have fun, guys. And try to stay out of trouble, all right?" Tai teased as he winked at them.

"No promises." Davey winked back playfully.

Viximon and DemiVeemon then rushed over to the pink haired sisters, standing at their sides as everyone held up their D-3s towards the computer screen.

"Okay, everyone, let's go for some fun in the sun! Digi-port; open!" Yolei cried.

The room was then filled with blue, pink, green, yellow, red, purple and amethyst colored lights that shone from the Digivices as the portal to the Digital World was opened up.

One by one, the DigiDestineds were all pulled through into the Digital World, with Davey and DemiVeemon being sucked inside the portal last.

Bright colors appeared all around Davey and music played (though everyone pretended they couldn't here it) as her clothing changed into a pair of orange sneakers, blue jeans, a black tank top, yellow gloves and a blue jacket that had fire patterns on the ends and the collar had white fur along it.

When she saw the image of the beach in front of her, the sound of a roar then erupted through the portal and cut off the usual music that played.

Before her eyes, the image changed from her friends and sister standing on the beach and she found herself ankle deep in snow.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Davey then glanced around her and found she was standing in the same forest with the lamp post that she had dreamed of the other night.

"Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me! This place is real? I thought I was dreaming about this!" Davey complained.

At least this time she had her jacket with her to help keep warm, but she was still upset at standing in the snow in her sneakers.

"Okay, who did this? Who brought me here? And where the heck is Veemon? I want explanations and I want them now!" Davey glared up at the sky.

The air was still and the forest was silent which made the girl huff in annoyance as she kicked at the snow, displeased with the events that had unfolded.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to figure this out on my own. But let me tell you, if this is Gennai or Azulongmon's doing, I am going to go balistic! I don't care if I get punished for yelling at a stupid God, I'm ticked off about this!" Davey ranted.

Walking through the snow, the girl then heard the sound of laughter.

Hoping that this meant there were other people nearby, Davey started rushing through the snow and yelped when she almost fell on the ice multiple times.

Making her way over to where she heard the voices, Davey found four human children standing in the forest.

One of them was Lucy while the other three must have been her older siblings she had mentioned before.

The oldest appeared to be a boy of 17 years old who had blond hair and blue eyes.

The second oldest was a 16 year old with shoulder length curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Finally, there was a 14 year old boy who had dark brown hair and eyes who was standing around awkwardly, glancing out into the distance intently.

He was snapped out of his musings when a snowball hit his arm and he cried out when it made contact with his shirt clad limb.

"Ow!" He cried out.

The rest of his siblings stopped their snowball fight and turned to look at him, the blond boy's face twisting into a scowl which made Davey tense up as she wondered what was going to happen next.

"Stop it." The brown haired boy frowned.

"You little liar!" The blond snarled.

"You didn't believe her either." The brunette reminded.

"Apologize to Lucy." The blond ordered.

When the brunette kept silent and stared up at the blond with his dark eyes, the 17 year old took a threatening step forward and made the younger boy flinch back, expecting to get hit.

That sight made Davey narrow her eyes in anger as she watched the interaction between the brothers.

"Say you're sorry!" The blond demanded.

"All right! I'm sorry." The brunette said to Lucy.

"It's all right. Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy teased.

"Very funny." The brunette brother scoffed.

"Maybe we should go back." The 16 year old girl suggested.

Standing in this strange world made her feel wary and she also wanted to return home before her two brothers got into a fight.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" The 14 year old asked as he glanced around.

"I think Lucy should decide." The blond said as he looked down at his youngest sibling.

Lucy then grinned brightly as her jaw dropped in excitement.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is." The blond smiled as he then walked over to the pine trees.

"And maybe this time Davinia will be with him. Maybe we can even look for her." Lucy said.

Deciding to make herself known to the group, Davey then stepped forward.

"You don't have to look that far." She told the girl.

Jumping in shock at the sound of the voice, everyone turned to see the girl standing there with the strangest clothing they had ever seen.

Something else that took them by surprise was the color of her hair that made her stand out against the white of the snowy forest.

Lucy had been right about her.

This girl looked like a wingless fairy.

"Davinia! You're back!" Lucy cried as she raced over to the older girl.

"Not by choice." Davey muttered.

She gasped when the tiny girl wrapped her arms around her waist, smiling up at her and her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Then, Lucy turned to look back at her friends with a smug expression on her face.

"Told you she was real." She said.

Everyone had thought the girl with the fairy-like appearance had been an imaginary friend Lucy had thought up along with her make-believe land of Narnia.

Snapping out of her surprise, the 16 year old brunette walked over to greet the girl.

"Hello. I'm Susan. These are my brothers Peter and Edmund." She introduced herself and the two boys.

The blond boy was Peter, the eldest sibling, while Edmund was the brunette who looked to be slightly depressed with being around the rest of his family.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Davinia Motomiya, but you can just call me Davey. Less of a mouthful." She smiled at the group.

Upon hearing the girl's surename, Peter narrowed his eyes at the girl with a look of distrust.

"Um, your name, isn't it Japanese?" Peter asked curiously.

That question made everyone turn to him with confused expressions, unsure of why he seemed to look a bit hostile.

"Yeah. I'm Japanese-American. Do you have a problem with that?" Davey frowned at the blond.

"No. Not at all." Peter said as he gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Peter, be nice. She's just a kid." Susan scolded as she gave her older brother a disaproving glare.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Edmund finally spoke up.

"We're all going to visit Mr. Tumnus." Lucy explained as she smiled up at Davey.

"I heard. Wonder how the guy is." Davey mused.

She still had his scarf back at home.

After waking up with Tumnus' scarf around her, Davey had started denying that Narnia was real and thought the reason she woke up with the scarf around her neck was because she had been sleep walking.

After she had convinced herself of that, Davey had thrown the scarf into the back of her cloest and pretended like nothing had happened as she faked a smile for Ken.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan's voice snapped Davey out of her musings.

Glancing over to the older girl, she watched as Susan rubbed at her arms and had a distressed expression on her face as she looked around the frozen area.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter said as he walked over holding an armful of coats.

"Whoa, where did those come from?" Davey pointed at them.

"From the wardrobe. It's back there." Lucy pointed over to the pine trees where some fur coats were seen poking out.

"Huh. You really did get here from a wardrobe. Weird." Davey commented.

"Anyway, Susan, if you think about it _logically_ , we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter said as he handed out the coats.

Susan frowned at him, not liking the fact that he teased her for wanting to think things through logically.

He hesitated when he came to Davey, but handed over a brown coat which she took before he then moved on to Edmund and held out a black coat that made him frown.

"But that's a girl's coat." Edmund protested.

"I know." Peter said, his face set into a hard expression.

Upset, Edmund put on the coat that was thrust into his arms while Davey shook her head in disbelief at the way Peter was acting around his younger brother.

Once everyone put their coats on, the group of five started walking off through the snow, Lucy and Davey leading the way as they held hands.

"Um, Davey, how did you get here anyway?" Susan asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Before I got here, I was at my friends house with my sister, about to leave for the beach. Then, as soon as we left the house, I was ankle deep in snow and freezing. What about you guys? What made you decide to walk inside a wardrobe?" Davey asked the brunette who was now walking beside her.

"Edmund and Peter broke a window, so we all went to hide from the house keeper before we got in trouble for it." Susan explained.

"Edmund was the one who hit the ball, so he was the one who broke the window." Peter interjected.

When the blond spoke up, it made Davey, Edmund and Susan all turn to give him a glare, the three teens looking unamused with him.

"Yes, but you threw it to him. Both of you broke the window. Share the blame and stop being so immature." Susan scolded.

Peter went silent at that and resisted the urge he had to stick his tongue out at Susan as she turned her back to him, continuing to walk along with Davey and Lucy up front while Edmund strayed behind them.

This was going to be a long hike.

To be continued...


	6. I Hate Prophesies

"I Hate Prophecies"

 **Just to let everyone know, the story takes place in 2005 when The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe came out. Please enjoy and review!**

Lucy was holding onto Davey's hand, making sure the older girl didn't suddenlly disappear like she did last time they were in Narnia.

When she had woken up and asked Tumnus where the girl had gone, the faun had told her that He made sure she was somewhere safe so that the White Witch wouldn't harm her.

Lucy was still confused about who He was, but didn't question it since Tumnus was rushing her back to the wardrobe to return to her family so she could be safe from the evil woman.

As they walked along ahead of the group, talking about random subjects as they got to know each other better, the two girls were unware of the suspicious look Peter was sending Davey's way.

Ever since she had confessed her heritage to the group, he was wary of her and didn't seem to want to trust her, despite the fact that the rest of his siblings seemed to have no issues with her.

Noticing the way her brother was glaring at the younger girl, Susan stepped up to Peter's side and slapped his arm, startling him out of his own thoughts.

"Would you stop that? Honestly, I don't understand what your problem is with Davey. She's very nice." Susan scolded.

And Lucy seemed to adore her, though Susan was unsure why.

"I can't help it. She's Japanese. You know that they have an alliance with the Germans. Who's to say she can be trusted?" Peter whispered to her heatedly.

Edmund, who had overheard what his brother said, rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Ever since the war had started, Peter had become a bit paranoid and invested himself into knowing everything he could about it, including the people the Germans had an alliance with.

He could understand his brother being distrustful of an adult Japanese man, but Davey was a girl who looked to be Edmund's age and didn't seem to look anything like an Asian person.

If anything, she looked to be a mixture of American and a different culture with her beautiful caramel colored skin.

Still, her ethnicity was no reason for Peter to be cold towards the girl.

"You've gone bonkers, Peter." Edmund scoffed.

Peter sent an aggravated look back at his younger brother who simply turned up his nose at him and glanced away.

"Ed's right. Davey is younger than you are. Besides, she's half American. Who's to say that she even lives in Japan?" Susan said as she continued to sway Peter away from doing something that would upset their sister and her new friend.

It had been difficult for Susan to believe the girl was Japanese since she didn't have the usual appearance of an Asian and she barely had an accent.

She had to study the younger girl's face closely to find the slight Asian features she had around her eyes.

"What do you want me to do? Ask her where she lives or where she was born?" Peter scoffed.

"Why not?" Susan questioned.

Clearing her throat, Susan then called out to Davey before Peter could stop her, not wanting to make the raspberry haired teen upset.

"Davey!" Susan called.

Looking over her shoulder at the brunette English girl, Davey gave her a questioning expression.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was just wondering about something. Where were you born?" Susan asked her.

Blinking in confusion at the sudden question, Davey decided to humour her, thinking Susan was simply trying to make conversation and get to know her better.

"Me and my sister were born in Massachusetts, but we moved to Japan when I was 8." Davey informed.

The Motomiya family lived in Boston in a beautiful Victorian house that had been built in the 1700's and they had a large backyard that the sisters played in for hours when they were living there.

Sadly, they had to move away when their father's younger sister was in a terrible car accident and needed someone to watch over her.

Being the overprotective person he was, Raiden Motomiya had moved his family down to Odaiba to help his sister until she was well enough to move and continue working.

Honestly, Davey loved her aunt Kitsune (being named that because of her fiery orange hair) and was happy that she was better now, but she and Jun were both greatly upset when they were unable to continue living in their beautiful home in Boston and had to adjust to living in Odaiba.

It got even worst when, a few weeks before her 8th birthday, Myotismon had arrived and sent out his minions to kidnap families so he could devour them to become more powerful.

Needless to say, that was the worst birthday Davey had ever experienced and had tried to supress it for years until she had seen the Dracula Wannabe once again.

"Really?" Susan mused as she then sent Peter a smug expression which he rolled his eyes at.

"What about you guys? Where were you born?" Davey asked them.

It only seemed fair that she would ask them the same question they had asked her.

"We were all born in England and live in a town called Finchley." Susan explained.

"I see. Hey, is it true that it rains a lot in England? 'Cause I heard people say that it's one of the rainiest places on Earth." Davey said with innocent curiosity.

"It doesn't rain that much." Edmund scoffed.

"Though, to be honest, England has less rain than most of the United Kingdom does." Susan said.

Nodding at that, Davey then turned her attention back to Lucy who was swinging their hands back and forth.

Satisfied with the short talk they had, Susan then turned to look at Peter who seemed to be making calculations in his head.

If what Davey had said was true and he guessed her age correctly, then it meant that her family would have moved to Japan two years after Germany made an alliance with the country.

"Now will you try and give her a chance?" Susan questioned her older brother with a reprimanding stare.

"Yes, Mum, I'll try." Peter sassed.

Frowning at him, Susan resisted the urge to hit Peter and continued hiking through the snow, trying to ignore her distaste of her feet being cold and wet.

Looking up front, Peter watched as Davey smiled fondly down at Lucy as the little girl went on about her happiness of being in Narnia with everyone.

Based on the way she was looking down at Lucy and steadying her when the child almost slipped on the ice, Peter concluded that Davey wasn't a threat and was genuine in her kindness.

"I'm so excited that everyone will finally get to meet Mr. Tumnus, it will be so much fun! We'll all sit by the fire and sip tea and have lots and lot of..." Lucy trailed off.

Confused when Lucy stopped talking and her happy expression seemed to drop from her face, Davey looked forward and saw that they had arrived at Tumnus' house, but something was off.

Tumnus' door was wide open and an ominus feeling began to form in the pit of Davey's stomache as she stared at the door.

Peter, Susan and Edmund all walked up to stand behind the two girls, curious as to why they had stopped walking and seemed frozen in place.

"Lucy, Davey, what's wrong?" Susan asked when she spotted the wide open door.

Not thinking, Lucy let go of Davey's hand and rushed forward, making the four older people cry out her name and quickly chase after her.

Catching up to the youngest member of the group, Davey grabbed her hand and pulled her back, stopping her from entering the house.

"Lucy, wait. Stay behind me, okay? Let me check the place out first." Davey told the girl and gently pushed her over to Susan.

Nodding, but still looking upset, Lucy watched as Davey slowly walked into the house with Peter right behind her, the blond boy and raspberry haired girl both searching the home to see if anyone was inside.

When there seemed to be no one inside the house to jump out and attack them, Susan led Lucy and Edmund in after Peter and Davey.

What they found inside was toppled over furniture and shattered glass on the floor.

"Looks like some kind of struggle." Davey noted.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked sadly.

Spotting a note that was hung on the wall by a dagger, Peter removed it and began to read what was written on it while everyone else gathered around him.

"The faun, Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." Peter read.

A feeling of dread fell over the group and Susan became serious as her eyes filled with fear while Edmund seemed very conflicted.

"All right, now we really should go back." Susan insisted.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested for just being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan told her.

"Susan, Lucy and I were those humans. Tumnus found us and helped us. But how did she find out about it and-and why arrest him for it? It doesn't make any sense." Davey shook her head.

Why was it such a problem for anyone in Narnia to be around humans and why would the witch have someone arrested for it?

"Maybe we can call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police." Susan stated as she gestured to the note.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Peter assured Lucy and Davey who knew Tumnus personally and were worried over the timid faun.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund shrugged in an unsure way.

Just then, their discussion was interupted by someone whispering 'Psst!' to them.

Confused, the group turned to look out a window and found a small bird perched on a tree branch and it repeated the 'Psst!' noise to them.

"Did that bird just 'Psst!' us?" Susan asked skeptically.

"At least its not talking." Davey joked.

Walking outside, the group watched as the bird flew off much to their confusion and they shared unsure expressions as they wondered why the bird led them out of the house, only to leave.

A tree branch snapping made everyone jump as they glanced around in worry and then the sound of leaves rustling was heard.

Peter and Davey stood in front of Lucy, Susan and Edmund, keeping them safe from whatever could be heading their way.

What they saw walk out of the brush made everyone stare in surprise, but also relaxed.

"It's a beaver." Lucy stated.

Staring at the group of humans curiously, the beaver then slowly started to walk towards them and Peter leaned towards the animal, holding his hand out and clicking his tongue.

"Here, boy. Here, boy." Peter said as he clicked his tongue.

Standing up on its hind legs, the beaver looked over Peter's fingers and did something that made the blond jump back, while Susan's and Edmund's jaws dropped and Lucy and Davey both giggled.

"I ain't gonna smell them if that's what you want." The beaver said.

"Uh, sorry." Peter said as he awkwardly backed away.

No one had been expecting the animal to talk, but Lucy and Davey seemed more amused by this while everyone else was stunned.

"Lucy Pevensie and Davinia Motomiya?" Mr. Beaver asked as he turned his attention onto the two smiling girls.

"How do you know our names?" Davey asked as she stared down at the animal.

Walking forward, Mr. Beaver then pulled a piece of cloth out and held it up for the two girls to see and Lucy's eyes lit up in recognition.

"That's the hankie I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus, yes. He gave it to me just before they took him." Mr. Beaver said as he handed the handkerchief to the girl.

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked him.

Glancing around, Mr. Beaver then turned back to the humans.

"Further in." He said as he began to walk off.

Taking a step forward, Peter made to follow after him, but was stopped by Susan who grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Susan demanded.

"She's right. How do you know we can trust him?" Edmund backed up his older sister.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

"We don't have much of a choice, though. We either follow him to find cover or stay here out in the open where we could be attack by something or freeze to death." Davey reasoned.

Susan kept silent, but pouted slightly when she realized the younger girl had a very good point.

"Everything all right?" Mr. Beaver called back when he noticed the humans weren't following him like he expected.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter informed.

"That's better left for safer quarters." Mr. Beaver said in a low voice before he continued walking.

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered before following.

The four older children gained looks of confusion on their faces before Davey then remembered something that happened in one of her dreams.

A woman made of up flower petals had come out of a tree and waved at her once.

Could that be what Lucy and Mr. Beaver meant?

"We should get going." Peter told the others before they all started walking off after the animal.

"Come on. Don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Mr. Beaver called over his shoulder.

Hours seemed to pass by as the sun began to set in the sky, casting darkness around them as they continued to walk on and on until they finally arrived at a large dam that was covered in snow.

"Oh, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' rosey-lee!" Mr. Beaver grinned when he saw the steam coming from the chimney.

"It's lovely." Lucy exclaimed.

"Ah, well, there's still plenty to do. Haven't quite finished it. Here we are, then. We best get inside before it gets dark." Beaver said.

Just then, the door was opened by a female beaver who was wiping her paws off on a dish towel and wasn't looking at them as she spoke.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I found out you've been out with Badger again..."

Lifting her head and seeing the group of humans, Mrs. Beaver gasped and her eyes grew wide in shocked awe.

"Oh, those aren't badgers! I never thought I would live to see this day." Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

Mr. Beaver then walked up to his wife's side and Mrs. Beaver began to fuss with her fur, trying to fix her appearance better for the company they had.

"Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minute's warning?" She whispered to her husband.

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver grinned at her.

She frowned at him before turning her attention back on the amused children and smiled politely at them.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food. And some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver directed that last part at her husband.

Mr. Beaver simply laughed as his wife walked back into the dam and the humans all walked over, being led down inside.

"Now, careful. Watch your step." Mr. Beaver instructed.

Edmund was the last one to enter and he paused at the doorway, a conflicted expression on his face.

Looking behind him, he stared off into the distance where he could see a castle.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver questioned.

Shaking his head, Edmund then joined the rest of his siblings and their new friend inside the dam.

Once they were inside the warm and cozy dam, Mrs. Beaver took their coats and hung them up before she started preparing the tea for everyone.

Edmund stood at the back of the room, looking worried and deep in thought over something while his siblings sat down with Davey at the table.

"Is there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the witch's house. And you know what they say. There's few who go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said without any tact that had his wife scowling at him.

Seeing the distressed expression on Lucy's face, Mrs. Beaver walked over with a plate that had fish and wood chips on it and placed it on the table.

"Fish and chips, dear?" She offered.

The humans didn't move to touch the plate, but did give her polite grins.

"But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver said and it seemed to remind Mr. Beaver of something as he set down his drink.

"Oh, yeah, there's a bit more than hope. Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

For some odd reason, when the name Aslan was spoken, the humans all smiled and felt a strange warm, comforting feeling surge to life inside of them.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked in confusion, breaking everyone out of the transe they were in.

Mr. Beaver started laughing, thinking the brown haired boy was joking and Mrs. Beaver grew serious when she saw the confused looks on the rest of the childrens' faces.

"Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mr. Beaver laughed.

Being nudged in the side by Mrs. Beaver and seeing the look she was giving him, it was then that Mr. Beaver realized that Edmund had been serious in his questioning.

"What? You don't know, do ya?" Mr. Beaver asked in surprise.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here for very long." Peter said sheepishly.

"Well, he's only the King of the whole wood! He's the real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed loudly.

"He's been away for a very long time." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"But he just got back. And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver added.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy questioned.

"You're bloomin' joking! Davinia, surely you know something about this. Out of all of the humans, you have the greatest connection to Aslan!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

That made Peter, Susan, Edmund and Luct all stare at Davey who's eyes had grown wide and her jaw dropped, looking shocked and confused by what the male beaver had told her.

"I do?!" Davey asked looking stunned.

"Are you seri-! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver yelled in disbelief.

Groaning loudly at the mention of a prophecy, Davey resisted the urge to curse and complain about it.

"Well, then tell them." Mrs. Beaver urged her husband who was in shock from the humans' lack of knowledge.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police; it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver pointed at the humans.

"You're blaming us?" Susan frowned.

"No, not blaming. Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver corrected.

"There's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver recited.

"You know, that doesn't really ryhme." Susan commented.

"I know it don't! You're kinda missing the point." Mr. Beaver responded.

"It has been long foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said as she pointed at the siblings.

"Then why is Davey here?" Peter asked.

"Peter!" Susan scolded.

"No, no. I'm with blondie. Why am I here? I mean, what's the pont of me being here?" Davey asked the beavers feeling greatly confused.

She also ignored the look Peter sent her when she had called him 'blondie'.

Obviously, he wasn't used to hearing someone call him that or by any name other than his own.

"It's another part of the prophecy. It says that a third Daughter of Eve from a different time will be chosen by Aslan to come to Narnia with the siblings and help them defeat the White Witch. Her destiny is to protect them." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Okay, hold up! Different time? What do you mean by that?" Davey asked with a small glare when his words registered properly in her mind.

Gaining a serious expression, the male beaver then leaned forward and stared straight at the girl who looked to be growing aggravated with the news she was receiving.

"What year were you born, love?" Mr. Beaver asked her.

"1991. Why?" Davey narrowed her eyes.

"What?!" Susan and Peter exclaimed loudly while Lucy looked at the girl in shock.

"What? What's with the yelling?" Davey questioned as she saw the looks of horror and disbelief on the siblings' faces.

"There is no way you were born in 1991! It's only 1940 back home!" Peter exclaimed.

Hearing that, Davey's jaw and she remembered exactly what that date meant, realizing now why Peter had been wary around her when she told him she was Japanese.

"What?! There's no way! You guys are from, like, 60 years in the past! Oh, man, you guys are living during World War 2? That sucks!" Davey yelled in shock and disbelief.

Emotions were running high between the three older teenagers who were unable to believe what they were hearing or have learnt about each other.

"I don't believe this! You're from the future? How can that be?" Susan gasped.

Whining, Davey buried her fingers in her hair, feeling shocked by everything that was thrust upon her and the other children.

"Wait a moment. If you're from the future then...does the war end?" Peter asked with a hopeful look in his bue eyes.

This was something important that he needed to learn, something that would give him hope that his family would be safe and be brought back together one day soon.

"Yes. Don't remember when, though." Davey sighed as she rubbed at her throbbing head.

"Everyone calm down. I know this is a lot to deal with, but you must remain calm. Here, drink your tea, dear." Mrs. Beaver comforted as she pushed the cup over to the distressed teen.

"Back onto the subject, you lot need to prepare yourselves because Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver informed.

"And the hits just keep coming." Davey muttered in annoyance as she gulped down the scalding tea, ignoring the burn it left in her throat.

"Our army?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" Susan said to Peter.

Although she was still in disbelief about Davey being from the future, Susan was happy to hear that the war their father was fighting in would eventually end.

"I think you made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter told the beavers.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan exclaimed.

"And Odaiba." Davey muttered.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said as she stood.

"You can't just leave." Mr. Beaver protested.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy interjected.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry. But it's time we better be getting home." Peter said sadly.

Davey then turned her attention back onto the distressed little girl and took her hand in her own, trying to provide comfort to Lucy who then gripped her hand back.

"Ed-" Peter turned to look at his brother and froze.

The door was open and Edmund was gone, which made the group all turn to stare in surprise as they wondered how he had left without anyone noticing.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter growled.

"You might not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked making everyone look at him.

"Please don't tell me you think the witch found him and brain washed him." Davey said as she felt sick.

She prayed that Edmund wouldn't be turned into someone cruel and evil by the witch like what MaloMyotismon did to Ken.

"That's exactly what I think." Mr. Beaver said.

Growling loudly at this, Davey quickly stood up and grabbed her coat on the way out the door while Peter was on her heels, following after her to stop Edmund from making a huge mistake.

To be continued...


	7. Help from a Trickster

"Help from a Trickster"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Racing out into the cold, dark night, Davey searched the area for Edmund and managed to find the boy making his way through the snowy landscape, heading off towards the castle of the White Witch.

He was farther away than she had first thought and must have left the dam while everyone was still talking to Mr. Beaver about the prophecy.

"Great. I haven't started this job yet and already I'm failing." Davey muttered.

Crunching snow was heard and Davey glanced behind her to see Peter rushing over, running to the girl's side while three other figures followed after him up the snowy slope.

Peter then stopped at Davey's side, staring off in the direction of his brother and his eyes grew wide in horror when he saw how close Edmund was to the White Witch's castle.

Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver then ran up onto the slope next, staring off to where Edmund was and watched as he walked through the palace doors, leaving their sight.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed trying to get her brother's attention and get him to turn around.

"Shh! They'll hear ya." Mr. Beaver hissed at the girl to not make any noise.

Determined to get his brother back, Peter then darted forward to go after Edmund and bring him back, kicking and screaming if he had to.

Seeing this, Davey was about to grab his arm and keep him from running off to his possible demise, but found she didn't have to when Mr. Beaver tackled Peter into the snow.

"NO!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"Let go of me!" Peter cried as he pushed the animal off of his back.

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver said as he got off the boy.

Rolling onto his back, Peter stared at the beaver with a questioning gaze when a tanned hand was then held out in front of him.

Looking up into Davey's eyes, he saw the worry and care that reflected in those dark orbs and he reached up to take her hand, allowing the girl to help him up onto his feet.

"We can't just let him go." Susan cried as she stared off at the palace where the mad woman lived.

"He's our brother." Lucy cried.

"He's the bait! The witch wants all 5 of ya!" Mr. Beaver told them.

"But why?" Peter asked in confusion.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Horror then filled the faces of Susan, Peter and Lucy as they felt their bodies grow cold from the news.

As for Davey, she shook off the fear she felt and gained a determined expression on her face as she stared out towards the castle.

This wasn't the first time she had dealt with some psychopath wanting to destroy her and she wasn't about to let this new group of kids get hurt.

She was going to make sure that they were protected and nothing bad happened to them.

They were also going to have to figure out a way to save Edmund and get him away from the witch before she does something to him that he wouldn't be able to come back from.

Ken had almost committed suicide from what MaloMyotismon did to him and she didn't want Edmund to try anything like that as well, thinking it was the only way he could escape the trauma.

"This is all your fault!" Susan accused Peter as she turned to him with rage filled eyes.

"My fault?!" Peter repeated in shock as he met his sister's frosty gaze.

"None of this would've happened in the first place if you would have just listened to me!" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh, so you knew this was going to happen?" Peter demanded as he started arguing with the enraged female.

"I didn't know what would happen, which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan yelled back.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy snapped as she stopped her two eldest siblings from fighting.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr. Beaver told them.

"Then take us to him." Davey ordered as she turned to the group, her eyes narrowed and face set into an expression that left no room for argument.

Meeting the girl's eyes and seeing that she meant business, Mr. Beaver nodded.

"Right. Come on, we need to get moving and fast. We don't have any time to waste." Mr. Beaver told them.

As everyone turned to walk into the dam, a howl pierced the night air and made everyone freeze in terror.

Turning to look over at the castle, they were able to vaguely spot the figures of a wolf pack running in their direction, howling and barking as they did so.

From the sounds they were making, it was obvious to tell that they were on the hunt and had caught the scent of their prey.

"Oh no. It's the witch's secret police!" Mr. Beaver gasped.

"That's the secret police?" Susan gasped.

"Get to the dam. Now!" Davey cried as she started pushing Peter after his sisters who turned and ran.

Rushing through the icy fields, the four humans and the beaver made their way back into the dam to find Mrs. Beaver standing in the kitchen, cleaning up the food and tea cups while she waited for everyone to return.

"Hurry, mother! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver called as Peter and Davey slammed the door shut behind them.

Sadly, a closed door would not hold the wolves off for long and they would need something to barricade it to give them more time to escape.

"Oh, right." Mrs. Beaver nodded.

She then started wandering around the room, gathering up whatever food she could get her paws on and stuffed them into a bag.

"The table. Push the table against the door." Davey told Peter as she raced over to it.

Nodding, the blond followed after her and they both picked the table up, carrying it over to the door while everyone moved out of the way to give them room.

While they were doing this, Peter glanced over his shoulder to notice what Mrs. Beaver was busying herself with and frowned in confusion.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked as he and Davey set the table down in front of the door.

Grabbing the chairs, Davey placed those on top of the table for extra weight, hoping they would give the wolves trouble at getting into the dam.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey, and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver commented.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Helping Mrs. Beaver gather up supplies, Susan then picked up a jar of jam and held it out.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" The pretty brunette asked.

"Only if the witch has toast." Peter said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Susan glared at him while Davey rolled her eyes at the two older teens and Lucy clung to the raspberry haired girl, seeking comfort from her.

Barking was heard outside as the wolf pack crawled on top of the dam, trying to dig their way inside and some even used their fangs to rip the walls apart.

Whimpering, Lucy buried her face into Davey's stomache and the older girl placed her arms around her, pulling the girl over to Susan as Peter rushed over to the girls, standing near them protectively.

Then, Mr. Beaver revealed a tunnel he had dug to the humans and began to horde them into it.

"In here!" He whispered.

Once the humans were inside the tunnel, they started running off into the darkly lit underground area to hurry to safety before the pack dug their way into the dam.

"Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver explained.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed in surprise that he had fibbed to her.

In front of everyone, Lucy tripped over a tree root and Susan bent down to help her sister up when they suddenlly heard the sound of claws scraping against the ground that made their eyes grow wide and hearts pound.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

"We need to hurry." Davey said as she pushed Peter ahead to get him moving while the beavers led the way.

Running further down the tunnel and dodging tree roots, the group then skidded to a stop when they found themselves at a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said to her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver cried before he then jumped upwards, crawling out of a hole that was dug out there.

Davey grabbed Lucy was around the waist and helped the girl to climb up the hole first before she cupped her hands together to give Susan a boost.

Once she helped Susan climb up intot he hole, Davey turned towards Peter, giving him an expectant look.

"You're next." Peter insisted.

Taking Davey by surprise, Peter placed his hands around her waist and lifted her upwards.

Crawling out of the hole, Davey then looked behind her to watch as Peter and Mrs. Beaver climbed out.

Finding a large rock, Peter and Mr. Beaver then rolled it over to the hole and sealed it, trapping the wolves inside the tunnel.

Stumbling around the dark area, Lucy yelped when she tripped over an animal statue that was laid out on the ground.

Turning around, everyone stared in horror at the graveyard of animal statues that littered the ground.

Remembering her nightmares, Davey knew that these statues were actually the innocent Narnians who had been wronged by the evil witch simply because they refused to blindly follow her.

Finding the statue of a badger, Mr. Beaver walked up to it with a look of sorrow on his face and his wife was at his side to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver sighed.

"What happened here?" Peter asked as he glanced around the area.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." Someone spoke up.

Out of the woods came a male fox who seemed to be giving the group a sly grin and the beavers grew tense as they stared at the canine.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver growled as his wife tried to hold him back from fighting.

Jumping down from the ledge above the tunnel, the fox seemed to be rolling his bright green eyes at the beaver's dramatic antics.

As for the humans, they all stood together as they stared at the animals, unsure if they could trust the orange furred creature who had simply appeared from thin air.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." Mr. Fox assured as he ventured closer to the group.

"Yeah? Well, you look an aweful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver huffed.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can talk breeding later. Right now, we've go to move." Mr. Fox said.

Noises were heard from the tunnel, signaling that the wolves were closer than they originally were and it helped to make up the humans' minds.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked the fox.

Mr. Fox then grinned at the blond before he jumped over to the large tree, staring up at it with a meaningful look and began to use his tail to sweep up their footprints.

"Climb up that tree. Hide in the branches until I can get Maugrim and his pack to leave." Mr. Fox explained.

Agreeing to do as they were told, the four humans and the two beavers all helped each other climb up the tree and sat up in the branches.

Staring down at the ground, they watched as Mr. Fox continued to sweep away their footprints with his bushy tail before the wolves were finally able to move the rock, knocing it to the side and bursting out of the tunnel.

Spotting the fox, they circled around him, snarling and he forced a charming grin on his snout as he backed away from the viceous wolves.

"Greeting, gents. Lost something have we?" Mr. Fox asked as he tried to act nonchallant.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim, the alpha of the pack, growled at the fox.

Giving a laugh of disbelief, Mr. Fox put his great trickster skills to work to manipulate the wolves into leaving before they managed to pick up the humans' scents through the snow.

"Humans? In Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" Mr. Fox smirked.

Snarling, one of the wolves then jumped at Mr. Fox and snapped his jaws around him, making the smaller canine yelp in pain.

Up in the tree, Lucy almost cried out in protest, but Peter covered her mouth to keep her silent while Susan looked distressed and Davey glared down at the wolf in anger.

Usually, she liked wolves and had a pack of Garurumon back in the Digital World that she cared for, but these mutts were testing her anger levels.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still... Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim asked with a wicked sneer on his snout.

Eyes filling with fear of the situation he was caught in, Mr. Fox tried to ignore the pain of the fangs he felt digging into his body and glanced up into the tree branches.

The children were all staring down at him with worry and fear in their eyes, begging him to not out them to the pack.

Sighing and seeming to lose his resolve, Mr. Fox then answered the alpha.

"North. They ran North." Mr. Fox easily lied, making it as believable as possible.

Maugrim was silent for a few seconds as he stared at the defeated fox before he snapped his gaze onto his pack.

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered the rest of the wolves.

With that order, the wolves all took off running North, far away from the humans.

The wolf who had Mr. Fox trapped between his jaws then threw the small canine off to the side, making him yip in pain when he landed roughly on the snowy ground.

As soon as they were sure the wolves were gone, everyone began to climb down from the tree.

Jumping down out of the branch she was perched on, Davey then ran over to Mr. Fox and stared down at him sadly as she kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she gently pet the fox behind his ears.

Lifting his head, Mr. Fox gave a small, pained smile up at the girl and was awed by how her hair glowed from the light of the moon.

"I'll be fine, my Princess. Don't worry so much about me." Mr. Fox said.

"Come along, I'll help mend those wounds of yours." Mrs. Beaver offered as she walked over.

While Mrs. Beaver tended to Mr. Fox's wounds, Peter and Mr. Beaver gathered wood and built a fire for everyone to sit around to relax and warm up.

"We were helping Tumnus, but the witch got there before I did. Ow!" Mr. Fox yelped.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked him.

"I wish I could say their bark was worst than their bite. Ow!" Mr. Fox whined once again from Mrs. Beaver's work.

"Oh, stop squirming! You're worst than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver joked making the humans chuckle lightly

Having enough of being poked at, Mr. Fox stood up and shook off the snow from his fur.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." Mr. Fox said.

"You're leaving?" Davey questioned.

"It's been a pleasure, my Princess, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Mr. Fox said after he gave a bow to the girl.

At being called by that title once again, Davey raised an eyebrow in confusion and wondered why she was being called that by the fox.

After all, she was told that she was the protector of the Kings and Queens, so why was the fox calling her a princess?

The sound of the beavers gasping in amazement made Davey turn her attention over to them and away from her thoughts.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked in awe.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked eagerly.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Mr. Fox smiled.

This made the couple smile happily before Mr. Fox then turned his attention back onto the humans who were destined to become Narnia's King, Queens and Princess.

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch." He said.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan replied making the fox's eyes grow wide in shock.

"But, surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Mr. Fox exclaimed as he turned his desperate gaze onto the young King.

"We can't go to war without ya!" Mr. Beaver told him.

Gaining an innocent and vulnerable expression on his face, Peter looked up from the flames.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said.

Giving the boy a look of understanding, Davey reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing her thumb against his arm to provide comfort to the older boy.

He didn't lean into it, but he also didn't push her away from him.

Chocolate brown eyes then glanced around the camp fire, taking in the frightened and distressed faces of the two Pevensie sisters.

"We should get some rest for now. We'll need it for tomorrow." Davey said and everyone was ready to agree.

Putting out the fire, everyone then walked into Badger's house, with the permission of Mr. Beaver, and Mr. Fox took off, returning to Aslan to tell him his Chosen Ones were making their way to him.

Susan and Lucy shared a bed together while Davey slept in one beside Peter and the beavers slept on the floor, wanting to be alert to get to the humans in case trouble arrived.

Lying down on her bed, Davey wondered if she would leave Narnia after she closed her eyes like last time.

She also wondered if her sister and the rest of their friends were searching for her at this very moment.

And what had happened to Veemon?

He was at her side when she was pulled through the portal, so why wasn't he with her when she landed in Narnia?

Reaching for her belt, she felt her D-3 was still there and pulled it off, lifting it to her face and stared at the screen, wondering if she would be able to go home after the defeat of the White Witch and see her family again.

Keeping her fur coat over her to act as a blanket, Davey tried to settle down and soon drifted off to sleep when she heard a deep, rumbling sound purring in her ear, lulling her off into the world of dreams.

To be continued...


	8. Gifts

"Gifts"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _When she opened her eyes, Davey found herself wearing the white dress she was always in whenever she dreamed of Narnia and frowned in distaste when she took in the sight of the area she was in._

 _It looked like she was standing inside of a building that was made of stone and there was snow littering the ground and there were patches of ice ont he stone floor._

 _"Oh, great. Now where am I?" She muttered._

 _Glancing around the hallway that was made of stone and had ice coating the walls, Davey ventured forward and made her way down the hall until she came to a stop at a door that was made of iron bars._

 _Confused, Davey stepped forward and noticed a figure inside the cell._

 _Once she was close enough, she gasped when she saw who was inside of the prison, looking weak and tired._

 _"Edmund!" She gasped._

 _The youngest future King was lying against the wall of the stone cell, his skin looking quite pale and his ankle had a shackle around it that chained him to the ground._

 _His eyes also had dark circles under them while he seemed to have bruises forming on his knees._

 _Running forward, Davey's body phased through the bars and she dropped down onto her knees beside the boy who looked to be almost frozen as his pink lips held a blue tint to them._

" _Edmund, are you okay? Can you hear me? What did that hag do to you?" She asked._

 _Reaching out with her hand, Davey tried to touch the dark haired boy to wake him up, but her hand phased through his shoulder much to her shock._

 _Trying to do it again, Davey tried to touch Edmund's face, but her hand went through him once again, but this time it caused the boy to stir lightly in his sleep._

" _What's going on here? I don't understand this." Davey said as she stared down at her hand._

 _Then, the area around her faded away and transformed into a wide open field filled with lush grass and tiny flowers laid out around her._

 _Confused about why the weather changed and why she was taken away from Edmund, Davey's head lifted up and looked around at the area around her and felt comforted by the warmth of the sunlight shining down on her._

 _Hearing something moving behind her, she spun around and froze at what she found._

 _The lion was back and he was staring straight at her with those golden eyes of his._

" _Um, hi kitty." Davey greeted nervously._

 _The feline's lips pulled back into a smile and a deep, rumbling laugh came from his mouth which made Davey's eyes grow wide in shock._

" _Hello, Davinia. It's good to see you." The lion greeted._

" _You talk." Davey stated as she stood up._

 _Honestly, she sould have expected this._

 _Narnia wasn't a like Earth at all, but seemed very similar to the Digital World, especially with all of the interesting creatures that live in this dimension._

" _Yes, most animals in Narnia can talk. But I doubt this has caused any fright or discomfort for you." The lion said as he walked over to the girl._

" _No, not really. I'm kinda used to seeing animals talk, except they're not normal ones. So, who are you anyway and what is going with me? Why does this stuff keep happening?" Davey demanded._

 _An amused expression showed on the lion's face as he stopped in front of the girl and stared into her eyes, seeing the annoyed and worried look shining in those chocolate colored orbs._

" _You will learn who I am soon enough, my dear. But, I confess, I am the one who has been giving you these visions. I believe you needed to have a bit of an understanding on what has been happening in Narnia. After all, you are not only the future Crown Princess, but the protector to the Kings and Queens." The lion explained._

" _So you're the one who's been making me have all those freaky nightmares about the witch killing people and destroying this world? I've lost days of sleep because of that!" Davey glared._

 _Sensing the girl's anger at him growing, the lion leaned forward and breathed on her face, making her fiery temper fade slightly so that he could speak with her before she lost control of her fury that was growing._

 _Shaking her head at the air that was blown on her, Davey felt her anger fade and it confused her before she then turned her attention back onto the lion who was giving her an apologectic look._

" _I'm sorry, Davinia. But I knew this was important. You needed first hand experience on what Jadis is capable of." The lion said._

" _And what about Edmund? Is he going to be okay? Exactly what is she doing to him?" Davey demanded._

" _She is using him as bait, just like your beaver friend told you. Not only that, but she is forcing him to feed her information of the location of your army. Jadis may not admit it, but she secretly fears you and your friends because she knows that you will defeat her and take back the throne, ending her reign." The lion informed._

 _Biting at her bottom lip and thinking over what the beast had said to her, Davey thought everything over and the only thing that she could truely think of was Edmund._

 _The poor boy was being harmed by the witch and was possibly scared, wondering where his siblings were and why they haven't come to his rescue yet._

 _She wished that she had been able to tell him that she and his siblings were all on their way to rescue him, but knew that she couldn't since it was only a vision she was experiencing._

 _At that thought, every single vision that the lion had given her came flooding back and she remembered all of the innocent lives Jadis had ruined and she felt a great desire to save everyone that she hadn't felt since MaloMyotismon was defeated._

" _Well, you don't have to worry about that. I've faced monsters who are bigger and more dangerous than she is. And they were all taken out, even if it took us all a while to get enough power to beat them and take out all their minions along the way. Jadis is done. We'll beat her no matter what, that I can promise and I never break my promises. It's why I don't make them very often." Davey said._

 _Staring into the girl's eyes and seeing the pure intentions and sheer determination shining in them, the lion smiled and nodded, feeling a great amount of pride for the girl growing._

" _I have no doubt that you will be able to keep this one, my little lioness. Now, I'll allow you to return to your body and continue your sleep. You will need it for your journey." The lion told her._

 _Walking forward until he was only a few inches away from the girl, the lion leaned forward and pressed his nose against Davey's forehead, giving her his blessing before he then faded away in a flash of golden light._

" _Good luck, my little lioness."_

Eyes snapping open, Davey gasped as she sat up in bed, glancing around her as she tried to catch her breath.

Pieces of her dream still rattled her mind, making it difficult for her to get a proper grasp on reality.

When she looked around the area around her, she saw the familiar bodies of the Pevensie siblings, each one sleeping in their beds and were wrapped up in their fur coats for warmth while the beavers slept on the floors.

Relaxing as she saw that she was still in Badger's house with her friends, Davey laid back down in her borrowed bed and rested her head against the pillow, allowing the wind outside to lull her back to sleep.

Before she drifted off, she wondered who the lion was and what importance he held over the prophecy, the Pevensie siblings and her.

(The next morning...)

Mrs. Beaver had given everyone crackers and jam to eat for breakfast that morning before everyone quickly started walking off, making their way to where the Stone Table was located.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver explained.

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said when she noticed the apprehension the humans had about crossing the river.

Standing up on a bank, the group stared out across the wide open tundra and saw the large space that was between them and the river that they would need to cross.

"It's so far." Peter commented.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan grumbled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to be easy." Davey sighed.

Walking down the slope of a hill, the group continued their journey to the Stone Table and after a few hours of walking, it felt like they hadn't made any progress at all.

The only thing that they could see for miles was the white snow that sparkled in the sunlight and cast long shadows across the ground.

Everyone quickly grew tired, and their feet felt cold and wet from hiking through the snow for hours, while their bodies were beginning to grow numb to the frigid air.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver called back to them.

The two beavers were used to this kind of weather, having thick fur to keep them warm, and were standing ten feet away from the humans who were trying to catch up to them.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter joked as he pulled Lucy up onto his back to carry her.

The small joke earned himself three half-hearted grins from his female companions.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled, sounding frantic.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy commented with a small frown.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Davey called back to the male beaver.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver shouted.

Whirling around to see what the beavers meant, three pairs of blue eyes and one pair of brown eyes all grew wide in shock when, in the distance, they saw a sleigh being pulled by a team of deer quickly approaching.

The witch had found them.

"Run! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Setting Lucy back down on her feet, Peter took her hand and started dragging her with him as he ran.

Meanwhile, Davey grabbed Susan's hand and pulled the girl after her as they chased after the other two humans, running as fast as they could to find a place to hide from the witch.

The sound of bells and hooves was heard from behind the group as they continued to run, trying not to trip or fall in the snow as they reached the tree line.

Spotting a large rock that jutted out over a ditch, the group all ducked down under it.

Huddling together, the humans and animals tried to catch their breaths while also trying to be as quiet as possible to not draw any attention to themselves.

They remained as still as statues as they listened to the approaching sleigh and prayed that the witch hadn't seen them and was simply going to pass them by.

Much to their chagrin, the sleigh stopped and everyone froze, feeling fearful as they heard someone walking around above them.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered after a there was a moment of complete silence.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter whispered back.

"Are you nuts? No, you're staying right here." Davey shout-whispered to him as she grabbed his arm and pulled Peter down to sit beside her.

Stunned by this, Peter turned to meet the girl's eyes as she gave him a stern expression, showing she wasn't going to allow him to leave without a fight.

For some odd reason, Davey had been constantly at his side and was pulling him out of the line of danger, bossing him around as well to keep him safe.

Usually he wouldn't allow someone to behave that way to him, but Peter felt a natural instinct to put his safety in the girl's hands.

He felt like Davey could be trusted, especially with the way she watched out for Lucy and Susan.

"She's right. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said as he made his way to climb out of their hiding place.

"Neither are you, Beaver." His wife told him with worry written on her face.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver smiled at her.

Placing a stern expression on his face, Mr. Beaver then climbed out of their hole and went to see if the witch had left while everyone else worriedly waited on him, hoping nothing bad happened to their friend.

Footsteps were heard above them and the group huddled together, Lucy leaning into Peter and Mrs. Beaver while Susan and Davey held each other's hands, waiting for what was to happen next.

"Come here!" Mr. Beaver shouted as he stuck his head over the ledge.

Everyone jolted back in shock, and Lucy screamed, not expecting the jump-scare the beaver had given them.

"I hope you've been good, 'cause there's someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver smiled brightly before pulled himself back up.

Exchanging glances, the group then crawled out of their hiding place and stared in awe at the sight that lay before them.

A man with white hair and a beard dressed in a red cloak was standing in front of a sleigh that was being pulled by a team of strong looking deer.

Eight of them, to be exact.

Seeing the shock and awed faces of the children, the man laughed in a jolly tone as they slowly approached him.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy greeted the man who was obviously Santa Claus or Father Christmas as others would call him.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Since you have arrived." Father Christmas smiled down at the girl.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Susan trailed off.

She was unsure of how to react over the fact that Santa Claus was a real person and was alive, standing right in front of them.

"Su, just stop questioning things and accept them. It'll make your head hurt a lot less." Davey advised.

Forcing down an amused grin, Peter turned away from the two teenage girls and faced Father Christmas to address him.

"We thought you were the witch." Peter said to the jolly man.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that. But, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the witch." Father Christmas said as he gestured to his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan spoke up once she wrapped her mind around the fact that a fictional character was really standing before her.

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." Father Christmas said.

Reaching into his sleigh, the man pulled out his sack which made Lucy and Davey both brighten at the sight.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Davey clapped joyfully.

Sensing the looks she was receiving from Peter and Susan, Davey turned to them and pouted when she saw them raising their eyebrows at her, judging her for acting childish.

"Lighten up." She muttered.

Father Christmas laughed at the purity he could see shining from Lucy and Davey before he then opened the sack and reached inside of it, pulling out a cordial that was held in a red belt and had a gold lion head shaped stopper.

"The juice from the fire flower. One drop can cure any injury. And, though I hope you never use it..." Father Christmas trailed off.

Along with the cordial, he pulled out a dagger that had a gold lion's head on the pommel.

"Thank you, sir. I think I can be brave enough." Lucy said as she accepted her gifts.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." Father Christmas told her with a serious look.

He then turned his blue eyes onto Susan.

"Susan." He called her forward.

Stepping up to the man, Susan watched as he pulled out a wooden bow and a white quiver that was filled with arrows that were tipped with red feathers.

The quiver looked plain at first glance, but when looking at it for a bit longer, one would be able to see the lovely engravings that were around it.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." Father Christmas instructed as the girl took her new weapons.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan questioned making Father Christmas laugh.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," He commented.

Next, he pulled out a white horn that's end was shaped like a lion's head with its mouth open to roar.

"Blow on this horn and, wherever you are, help will come." Father Christmas said handing the horn to Susan.

"Thanks." Susan smiled before stepping back.

"Davinia." Father Christmas called the girl forward.

Curious and excited to see what she had gotten, Davey stepped forward and grinned up at the man who chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling you're not the type that cares much for fashion, but I assure you, you will like this." Father Christmas said.

Blinking at that, Davey watched as the man pulled out a bronze girdle that had black swirls around the breast area.

"This girdle is special. It is made of a material that no blade can penetrate and will always fit you, no matter how big you grow." Father Christmas said as he held it out.

Shedding her coats off, Davey handed them over to Mrs. Beaver who accepted them without any complaint.

Taking the girdle, Davey slipped it on over her head and became amazed when it fitted her form perfectly, almost like it was made to act like a second skin and adapted to her body.

"Wow, it's so light and comfy!" Davey grinned as she ran her hands along the girdle.

It also showed off her developing curves in a classy fashion, which Peter took notice of and was slapped in the back of the head by Susan when she caught him staring.

Flushing red, Peter looked away from the girl and avoided the disaproving gaze his sister was sending him.

He couldn't help it if he noticed a girl's figure.

He was a teenage boy, it was only natural, especially when he was around a girl that was wearing clothing that showed off her figure perfectly.

Thankfully, Davey and Lucy were far too invested in their gifts to notice the exchange going on between the two older children.

"You look just like a Knight of Narnia. And, as a knight, you will of course need a weapon." Father Christmas chuckled in amusement at the berry haired teen's happiness.

What he pulled out of his sack next made Davey's eyes grow wide and great feelings of joy erupted in her chest.

There was a great chance that she had just fallen in love.

In Father Christmas' hand was a sword that had a dark brown grip and a blue gemstone on the pommel, a blue cross-guard, a pink jewel on the rain-guard and it was placed inside of a black and gold scabbard.

Pulling the sword out from the scabbard, it was revealed to have a long blade that was a glossy black color that shone brightly in the sunlight.

Noticing that the girl was almost bouncing in place as she stared transfixed at the sword, Father Christmas laughed and handed the weapon over to Davey who happily took it in her hands, looking it over with a bright smile on her face.

"This has got to be the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life." Davey exclaimed as she admired the blade.

"You're welcome." Father Christmas grinned.

Finally, he turned his attention onto the lone King of the group and called him forward.

"Peter," Father Christmas said.

Out of his sack he pulled out a shield that had the red imprint of a lion on it and then handed it over to Peter along with a sword that was still in its brown and gold scabbard.

Accepting the two gifts, Peter then pulled the sword out of the scabbard to look it over and admired the gold lion head on the pommel and his eyes read over the engravings that were on the fuller part of the blade.

"The time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas told the young King.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said as he admired his new weapon.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely." Father Christmas advised.

With that said, Peter and Davey both strapped on their swords as they and the rest of the group looked up at the kind old man.

"Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." Father Christmas grinned.

Climbing back into his sleigh, the man turned to give the four royals one last smile before he snapped the reigns.

"Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He called as the deer took off running, leaving the group to continue their journey.

The children and beavers all called out their farewells to Father Christmas, thanking him for their gifts before Lucy turned to her older siblings with a smug expression.

"Told you he was real." She smiled making Susan roll her eyes in amusement while Davey giggled.

Just then, Peter lost his smile and his mood shifted as he registered what Father Christmas had said to them before taking off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Davey asked when she took notice of his expression.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice." Peter said.

Once those words registered in everyone's minds, they quickly rushed off towards the river, hoping that it hadn't melted before they managed to cross it.

To be continued...


	9. Swept Away

"Swept Away"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"Y'Know, there's someone up there and they're messing with us. I just know it." Davey glared in annoyance at the sight in front of her.

The four humans and two beavers had arrived at the river and were disapointed with what they found.

Water was rushing down from the fall and the ice that still coated part of the river was melting quickly from the spring weather.

"We need to cross now." Peter insisted as he turned to look at the others.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked as she looked down at the couple.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver said as he shook his head and Mrs. Beaver frowned in distress.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed as he took Lucy's hand and started to help her down to the river.

"Wait! We need to think about this for a minute." Susan cried trying to stop her siblings from doing something dangerous.

"We don't really have the time to think, Su. The river is melting fast." Davey told her as she held a hand out to help the brunette down.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan huffed as she took the girl's hand and was helped down from the slope they were on.

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Peter snapped.

That caused his sister to glare at him, angered by what he had said to her and she looked like she was about to open her mouth and yell at him.

"Hey, no fighting! We need to work together here." Davey told the two older teens.

They didn't need Peter and Susan to start up an argument when they were in a dire situation.

Howling was then heard and everyone grew tense when they realized that the wolves had found them once again and were quickly making their way down to the river.

Fear taking over, the humans and beavers rushed over to the river's edge, climbing down the cliff, and paused in front of the frozen water, glancing over the ice in worry, wondering if it was strong enough to hold their weight.

Peter hesitantly stepped out, placing his foot on the ice and caused it to crack under his weight which made Davey grab his arm, pulling him away before he fell into the icy cold river.

Stumbling back, Peter allowed Davey to support his weight and steady him as they stared out at the river, watching as the ice began to slowly break further up the stream.

"Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed.

Shuffling forward, Mr. Beaver carefully walked across the ice and patted the surface with his tail, checking to see how sturdy it was.

As he continued along, the ice cracked and Mrs. Beaver decided to make a joke to lighten the tense situation.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" She asked.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver joked.

Taking Lucy's hand in his, Peter stepped on the ice with her while Davey, Susan and Mrs. Beaver all followed after him, walking carefully.

As they stepped along the ice, it cracked under their feet and Lucy screamed when part of the ice broke under her and Peter pulled her close to his side.

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan began.

"Mum's not here." Peter glared over at her.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried out when she spotted something.

The wolf pack were climbing down from the still frozen waterfall, making their way towards the group who were at a disavantage from where they were.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

With that said, everyone quickly started running, while also being careful to not slip and fall on the ice as it broke apart beneath their feet.

The wolves jumped across the rocks and ice with ease, then surrounded the four humans and beavers, snapping their jaws and snarling as they circled around their prey, caging them.

Mr. Beaver hissed at the wolves and was suddenlly tackled by one of them who snapped their jaws around his neck.

"NO!" Mrs. Beaver cried in horror.

Lucy then screamed at the sight of the wolves and backed away into her brother's side.

Pulling out his sword, Peter pointed it towards Maugrim and his hands were shaking, not being used to holding a weapon or being put in a situation like this.

Fear was easily shown on his face, but he tried hard to look brave as he faced the alpha.

"Put that thing down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim commented.

Before he took a step closer to the frightened blond, Maugrim jumped back when a second blade was drawn and pointed right at him.

Following the length of the blade, Maugrim saw that the third Daughter of Eve and holding it out, a look of fierce determination and courage blazing in her eyes.

"Yeah, you." Davey glared.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver cried as he struggled from under the wolf that had him pinned down.

"Leave now while you can. And your brother goes with you." Maugrim smirked.

When Edmund was mentioned by the alpha of the pack, everyone felt their hope rise slightly and worry for the dark haired boy grew.

Susan, being the logical one and desperately wanting to get her brother back so they could all return home safely, was the one who quickly fell for Maugrim's ruse.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him." Susan said to her brother.

"Smart girl." Maugrim said.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim crooned.

Glaring at the wolf who was stalking around them, Davey knew for a fact that he was lying to them and was playing on their emotions to manipulate them.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, doesn't make you're a hero! Just drop it!" Susan shouted at her brother.

"Shut up! The second we drop our swords, they'll kill us!" Davey shouted back at the girl as she held her sword out towards the wolves that were circling around her.

"But this can't all be true! We can still walk away from this!" Susan insisted heatedly.

"Don't you get it?! Even if we ran, they would still chase us because Jadis wants us dead! As long as we're still alive, there's a chance that the prophecy will come true and she hates that. Susan, I know you're scared, but you can't let your fear control your thoughts. The only way we can save Edmund is if we stay and fight." Davey told her.

Wanting to protest, Susan looked into the brown eyes of the younger girl and saw the fierce expression in her eyes that flickered gold in the sunlight.

She knew that Davey was right, but Susan was still scared and just wanted her family back where they would be safe and away from the dangers of this strange world.

"Davey's right, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Get him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"What's it gonan be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever and neither will the river." Maugrim smirked.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

The ice around the waterfall was melting, cracking as large chunks started to fall off and bursts of water spurted out, spraying around them.

Mind racing, Peter glanced between the waterfall and the wolves before he then thought of a way to escape the danger they were in.

"Hold onto me!" He yelled at the females.

Stabbing his sword into the ice, Peter caused it to crack and broke off a large chunk of it that had the humans and beavers on it as the waterfall came flooding over towards them and washed them down the river.

The wolves were all swept under the water and were quick to swim to shore while the beavers were able to easily swim after the floating ice raft.

When a large wave crashed down onto the group, Davey heard someone cry out and turned to find Lucy missing which caused her heart to almost stop.

Realizing the girl must have fallen into the river, Davey shed off her fur coat and dived into the icy cold water, searching for the little girl.

Ignoring the bite of the icy water, Davey forced her limbs to move as she swam around, trying to search for the little Queen.

"Lucy! Lucy, where are you?" Davey shouted over the roaring water.

Coughing and crying was then heard making Davey whirl around in the water.

A few feet away from her, she saw Lucy struggling to keep her head above the rapids and Davey quickly made her way over to her, pumping her muscles as hard as she could to reach her.

"Hold on, Lu! I'm coming!" Davey shouted.

"Davey!" Lucy cried as she choked on the water.

Fighting through the rapids, Davey managed to finally reach Lucy and held out her hand, grabbing the girl by the front of her dress and pulled her closer to her.

Once she was close to the older girl, Lucy threw her arms around Davey and clung to her, crying in relief.

"It's okay, Lu, I've got you. Just hang on. We'll get out of this." Davey assured.

"How?" Lucy coughed as she shivered and tried to move closer to Davey for warmth.

"I don't know. But I promise we will." Davey said as she glanced around, her bangs clinging to her face.

Eyes roaming around the area as she tried to keep herself and Lucy afloat, Davey saw that they were being pushed closer to land by the waves.

"Lucy, get on my back. I'm gonna swim us to shore." Davey told the girl.

"O-Okay." Lucy nodded, trusting the older girl to get them to safety.

Crawling over onto Davey's back, Lucy wrapped her arms around the teen's neck and her legs went around her waist, clinging to her like a baby sloth.

Struggling with the weight she had on her back, Davey then started swimming towards the shore where she could see Peter, Susan and the beavers drifting towards.

Spitting out water that splashed in her face, Davey kept her head above water and panted as she worked her sore arms and legs, swimming over to the shore and kept urging herself mentally to continue on and not give up.

When she was an arm's length away from the shore, Davey grabbed her sword and raised her arm high above the water, then stabbed the blade into the shore, making sure she wouldn't be pulled away by the rapids.

With the blade buried into the earth, Davey then used it to pull herself closer to land.

She placed her hands on the blade, pulling herself and Lucy along, ignoring the pain of the edge cutting into her skin.

Finally reaching land, Davey used one of her hands to grip onto the earth, curling her fingers into the grass and dirt, pulling herself up onto the shore.

Laying on the earth for a few seconds, Davey caught her breath and ignored the stinging pain in her hands as they bled from getting cut on the sword.

Feeling Lucy climb off of her back, Davey turned her head to look up at the little girl who sat down on the ground beside her and was holding the black sword on her lap.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked in worry.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" Davey asked as she pushed herself onto her knees.

"I'm fine." Lucy nodded.

Just then, the two girls heard their names being screamed and they looked over to find Susan and Peter searching for them frantically.

"We should get over to them. C'mon." Davey said as she stood up.

Lucy stood and then held out the sword towards Davey who took it and slid it back into her scabbard.

Walking over to the two teenagers, they watched as Susan and Peter searched the rapids, trying to find their sister and friend, both siblings looking pale with fright.

"Hey, guys." Davey announced.

Startled, they both whipped around and stared at Davey and Lucy, relief blooming on their faces when they saw the duo were perfectly fine.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked with her arms around her body.

Sighing in relief, Susan rushed over and wrapped her arms around Lucy, mentally sending a thank you up to whoever was listening.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked as he walked over holding Lucy's coat.

"Yes. Davey jumped in and saved me." Lucy said.

Everyone then turned their eyes onto Davey who simply smiled at them, hiding her wounded hands.

"You saved her." Susan said as she turned tear filled eyes onto the younger teen.

This girl who barely knew them had risked her life to save Lucy, not even thinking about the consequences to her own life by doing so.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Davey asked.

She couldn't have just let the little girl drown or leave her to fight off the rapids by herself.

Stepping up to the girl, Peter looked her over and saw that there was blood on her hands and he grabbed them, pulling them up to look them over.

"What happened here?" He asked her.

"I, um, I-I used my sword to pull us out of the water. Needed something to get a good grip." Davey said.

Much to her surprise, she felt three bodies crash into hers and three pairs of arms wrapping around her tightly.

Blinking as her mind registered the fact that she was being hugged, Davey glanced down at Peter, Susan and Lucy who were all hugging her.

Lucy she was used to being the affectionate one of the siblings, but she never expected this from Peter or Susan.

"You don't have to worry so much, children. It looks like you've got each other well looked after." Mr. Beaver smiled at the group.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver told them.

Pulling out of the hug, the four humans all turned to see that the land they were on had no snow on the ground.

Streched out in front of them was lush green grass and there were buttercups growing along the river bank.

"Come along, dear. Let me fix up those hands of yours." Mrs. Beaver said as she held her paw out towards Davey.

Stepping out of the King's and Queens' arms, Davey walked over to Mrs. Beaver to allow her to clean her wounded hands while everyone else sat down, enjoying the warmth of the sun that shone down on them.

To be continued...


	10. The Lion, the Royals and the Dragon

"The Lion, the Royals and the Dragon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

After Davey's hands had been cleaned and wrapped up by Mrs. Beaver, the group then started walking through the sunny field, enjoying the beautiful weather and had shed off their fur coats since it was hot enough to continue their journey without them.

The humans all wandered off, looking around them in awe at the large trees and tiny flowers that had grown around them.

Flowers were growing out of the ground and blooming right before their eyes much to their fascination.

While walking, Davey couldn't help but notice that this field looked exactly like the same one she had seen in the first dream she had about the lion.

As she walked by a tree, she felt a breeze blow her drying hair out of her face and the scent of blossoms filled her nose and she turned to look off to the side.

She saw pink flower petals dancing on the wind and they transformed into the body of a woman who stared right at the teenage girl, just like in her dream.

Lucy saw the woman and stopped beside Davey, staring in awe at the sight.

Raising her hand, the woman waved at the two girls who returned the gestured, giving her smiles.

Smiling, the flower woman then drifted away on the winds and left the two girls, allowing them to continue walking off and they followed after Susan and Peter as they walked up to the area where the camp was located.

As they walked into camp, they spotted a centaur standing up on a cliff and he held up a horn to his lips, blowing into it to signal the arrival of the humans.

The camp was filled with red tents and there were various creatures roaming around, cooking food, mending clothes and fixing weapons.

Many of the campers were centaurs, fauns, satyrs, griffins and unicorns.

Along with the mythological creatures, there were also animals such as cheetahs, leopards, tigers, bears, wild bores, horses and rhinos who were wandering the camp.

When they saw the four humans walking through camp, the creatures all stopped their work and turned to stare at them intently.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked as she felt nervous under their eyes.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy teased.

Davey giggled at that as she continued walking along, holding Lucy's hand as they looked around the camp, amazed with the sight around them.

Mrs. Beaver started cleaning her fur, feeling a bit nervous at all of the eyes directed on her and her husband took notice of this.

"Oi, stop your fussing. You look lovely." Mr. Beaver smiled as he put an arm around her and Mrs. Beaver smiled up at him.

Some of the army had even began to follow the group as they made their way to the largest tent in the center of the camp, instinctually knowing that this would be Aslan's tent.

Once they stopped before the tent, a male centaur walked in front of them, his eyes looking them over curiously as he figured out who they were.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said as he pulled his sword out and held it in front of him.

This caused Davey to roll her eyes at the blond's dramatics.

The centaur didn't speak, but turned to look intently at the tent's entrance.

Everyone behind the humans all bowed down, waiting for the Great Aslan to step out to greet them.

Staring at the tent, the humans all watched in awe and shock as a massive lion walked out, his golden eyes landing on the four royals in front of him.

Lucy grinned in wonder at the sight of the lion while Susan and Peter both looked amazed.

Peter, Susan, Lucy and the beavers all kneeled down in a bow, but Davey remained standing as she stared in shock at the sight of the familiar lion.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughetrs of Eve. And welcome to you, beavers." Aslan greeted.

Turning his golden gaze onto Davey, the lion smiled gently at her and walked closer, knowing she had many questions and was stunned when she learned of his identity.

"Hello, Davinia. It's wonderful to finally see you in person." Aslan smiled.

"You. You were Aslan this entire time." Davey breathed out.

Chuckling at the surprise and acceptance that shined in her eyes, Aslan stopped in front of her and leaned forward, touching his warm nose to her forehead.

Everyone went silent as they stared ahead in shock, watching as Aslan seemed to embrace the Princess in front of everyone.

The humans were mostly stunned by this, unaware of the fact that their friend had actually met the lion before in the land of dreams.

A light, rumbling purr was heard from the lion as he was finally standing with his Champion and the girl smiled at the feeling of safety and comfort she felt around Aslan.

Reaching up, Davey buried her hands into Aslan's silky fur and smiled at the lion who gave her a proud grin.

"You have done well, my little lioness. I have been watching over you ever since you first entered Narnia and I am proud of how well you have taken care of your new friends." Aslan said.

Smiling happily at the lion, Davey couldn't help but compare the feeling inside of her chest with the one she would get when she was praised by her parents.

"I didn't do that good." Davey ducked her head down.

"Yes, I notice that one is missing. But you did your best to bring everyone here safely. And your best is all I ever expect from you." Aslan told her.

Pulling away from his Champion, Aslan then motioned for her to stand beside him and she did so as he turned to look at Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"Now, where is the fifth?" Aslan asked, despite the fact that he already knew.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Peter said as he stood up with his sisters.

"We had a little trouble on the way." Susan admited.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

The creatures in the camp all whispered to themselves in worry at this sudden news.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan questioned.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver revealed.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur at Aslan's side exclaimed.

That caused Davey to glare over at him, angered with how quick he was to turn on Edmund for trusting someone he didn't know was evil.

Any one of the Pevensie siblings could have fallen under the manipulations of the White Witch, even Peter or Susan if she had played on their insecurities like she had done to Edmund.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan calmed the centaur.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter said with a guilty expression.

"We all were." Susan said as she placed her hand on Peter's arm.

"He didn't know what he was doing. Jadis manipulated him and tricked him into becoming her prisoner." Davey spoke up.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy turned begging eyes onto Aslan.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worst. This may be harder than you think." Aslan told them.

With that said, Aslan then cast his gaze out over the rest of his followers.

"Everyone, return to your work. Everything will be handled." Aslan ordered gently.

Nodding, the animals and other creatures all took off to return to their chores before the humans arrived with their beaver friends.

After the crowd dispersed, Aslan then turned his attention back onto Davey and smiled at her.

"Now, Davinia, I have someone here who has been waiting for you to arrive." Aslan said.

"Really? Who is it?" Davey asked in confusion.

Grinning, Aslan then turned his head over to his tent.

"You can come out now." He called.

Curious, Davey looked over to the tent entrance and watched as the flaps were pulled open by the person standing inside.

Out of the tent stepped a two foot tall dragon with red eyes and had a yellow V shaped mark on his forehead while two yellow triangles were under his eyes.

The other three humans' jaws dropped in shock at the sight of the dragon while Davey gasped in surprise.

"Veemon?!" Davey exclaimed.

"Davey, you finally made it!" Veemon cheered.

Running out of the tent, Veemon then jumped into his human's arms and Davey caught him, laughing joyfully as she hugged him tightly to her chest and kissed his head.

Smiling brightly, Veemon nuzzled his head into his partner's chest and inhaled the girl's scent of strawberries and pomegranate that was now mixed with the smell of snow, river water and wild flowers from her journey.

"Veemon, I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!" Davey cried happily as she hugged the Digimon tightly to her chest.

"I missed you, too. But Aslan said I had to stay here in the camp and let you come here on your own. It's an important part of your journey. I didn't like it, but I knew you could do it." Veemon smiled up at her.

This made Davey smile even more than she already was and she continued to hug Veemon tightly, feeling complete now that she had her Digimon partner by her side.

"What is going on here? Who is that dragon? And, Davey, how do you know him?" Susan asked.

Snapping out of her happy reunion, Davey then looked over at her new friends who were all staring at her and the dragon with shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

She had forgotten that she never told them about the fact that in the future many children were chosen as DigiDestineds and had Digimon partners.

"Oh, um, this is Veemon. He's my Digimon partner and my best friend." Davey said as she set the dragon down on the ground.

"Hello, everyone! It's nice to meet you all." Veemon grinned as he waved at them.

"Digimon partner? What is that?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Allow me to explain this." Aslan said as he stepped forward.

Everyone then turned their attention onto Aslan, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Davinia is one of many human Champions known as the DigiDestineds. They were chosen by the Digimon God Azulongmon because of their abilities to form bonds with Digimon and save the Digital World and the Earth from being destroyed by evil forces. Azulongmon wanted Davinia to become a DigiDestined since she had the unique energy that matched Veemon perfectly, but he needed my permission first." Aslan explained.

"Whoa, back it up. Your permission? Why did Azulongmon need to ask you first if I could become a DigiDestined?" Davey demanded.

Oreius appeared appalled with the attitude the girl was giving Aslan, but the lion simply chuckled at her, showing everyone he had no issues with the way she was behaving.

He knew all about her temperment and wasn't offended by it at all.

She was a hard-headed, independant young woman who doesn't like people pushing her around or making choices for her.

"Because, I chose you and your friends here to be my Champions on the days you were all conceived. Azulongmon knew that I had already chosen you and, since I have reign over the Earth and its humans, he had to ask me if I would be fine with allowing you to become one of his Champions. I knew that allowing this would help you to grow into a strong young woman and gain the experience you would need to become the Crown Princess of Narnia. Also, I knew that Veemon would be someone you needed in your life to give you the confidence you need to become strong and to gain the courage to never give up. You have grown into someone I am greatly proud of, my little lioness." Aslan said.

Although she wasn't happy about the fact that Aslan and Azulongmon had both discussed her destiny behind her back without even thinking about how she would feel about it, Davey couldn't help but agree with them.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I wouldn't be the person I am today without Veemon." Davey smiled down at her partner.

Looking up at his human, Veemon smiled happily up at her as his cheeks burned purple in a blush.

Smiling at them, Aslan then turned his attention onto the Pevensie siblings who were still curious over the news they had heard of their friend's destiny.

"Now, let's get you all into your tents. You have trunks inside so that you can get changed into some new, clean clothing. Use this time to relax. Tomorrow, your training begins." Aslan informed.

Glancing over at Oreius, the lion gave him a look and the centaur nodded as he walked over to Peter.

"Follow me, Son of Adam. I will show you to your tent." Oreius said.

"All right." Peter said as he then glanced back at his sisters and Davey.

He was reluctant to leave his sister alone, but knew that that would be fine as long as Davey was with them.

"Come on. I'll show you three where your tent is." Veemon said as he took Davey's hand in his.

Veemon then dragged Davey off after him and Susan shared a look with Lucy before they then rushed off, following after their friend.

Satisfied that his Champions were now here safely, Aslan then returned to his tent and began to think of a way to rescue Edmund from Jadis, knowing that it would be difficult.

(Later on...)

When the girls were led into their tent, they were met by a female faun and a female centaur who helped the girls choose dresses to wear and fixed their hair for them.

Susan was given a dark green dress with long sleeves and a brown belt while her hair was brushed back and two braids had been tied into it.

Lucy was dressed in a light blue dress and her hair was styled in a similar way to her older sister's while she wore her red belt with her cordial and dagger around her waist.

Davey was changed into a new pair of black pants, brown boots, brown gloves, a brown belt and wore her bronze girdle while her hair had been let loose in curls around her shoulders.

Once they had finished getting changed and freshening up, the three girls made their way down to the river to relax and saw a newly changed Peter standing up on a hill, over-looking the camp.

Aslan soon walked up behind the boy, joining him to speak with the 17 year old about his place in Narnia along with his siblings and friend.

"I'm honestly not surprised you decided not to wear a dress." Veemon smirked.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be learning how to fight, then I'm doing it in pants. I am not going to die by tripping over my skirt." Davey joked.

Sitting down in front of the river, Davey smiled when she saw daisies growing around the bank and watched as Veemon started using the flowers to make a flower crown.

It was something he had learned from the dryads that would sometimes come into the camp to visit everyone.

Sensing the other two girls coming up beside her, Davey then turned to see Susan looking at her reflection in the water as she left her quiver, bow and horn on the ground by the tree.

"Mum used to dress like this before the war." Susan commented.

"We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full." Lucy exclaimed happily.

"If we ever get back." Suan said with a frown on her face.

Realizing what she said, Susan turned to see the smile fall off of her sister's face while Davey stared ahead blankly, growing annoyed with the older girl's constant grumpy attitude.

"I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together. The two of us. Didn't we?" Susan gave a small smile.

"Yes, before you got boring." Lucy teased.

"Oh, really?" Susan smirked.

Then, she splashed Lucy, and Davey gasped when she felt the water hit her boots.

Looking up and meeting the smiling face of the older Queen, the Princess felt compelled to join in on the fun that was about to happen.

"Oh, it's on!" Davey grinned.

Backing away, Veemon continued to work the daisies into a crown as he watched the three girls giggle and squeal as they played in the river, splashing water at each other.

As this went on, Veemon's ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching and a frown formed on his face as he wondered who it was.

As Susan walked up to grab a towel to dry herself, she pulled it off the tree branch to reveal a wolf who snarled in her face.

Crying out, Susan jumped back away from Maugrim while a second wolf appeared.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired. And we prefer to kill you quickly." Maugrim growled.

A third wolf then walked into the river, growling along with his two pack mates.

Glancing over to where her horn lay, Susan threw the towel in Maugrim's face and made a dash for it while Veemon tackled the second wolf into the water and held him down.

Picking up Lucy, Davey carried her over to the tree and pushed her up into the branches as Susan reached her horn and blew it, sounding the alarm.

"Get up the tree!" Davey yelled as she pulled her sword out of the scabbard on her back.

Nodding, Susan ran towards the tree and Davey swung her sword at Maugrim, warning him off while Veemon kept the other two wolves busy, making them chase after him.

"Come on, you mutts. Follow me. Show me watch cha got." Veemon taunted.

When one of the wolves charged at him, Veemon punched him in the jaw, making the wolf whimper loudly as it hit the ground.

"Stay back or I'll turn you into a rug!" Davey glared as she jabbed her sword at Maugrim.

"You are becoming a thorn in my side, girl." Maugrim growled.

When he tried to charge at her, Davey slashed her sword and managed to cut Maugrim on the snout, making the wolf whine at the pain.

"I've been told worst." She responded.

"Get back!" Peter yelled as he joined them, pulling his sword out.

He then stood in front of Maugrim, holding his sword out towards the wolf who licked at his wound before he turned to glare at the boy in annoyance.

"Come on! We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you. You'd be better off hiding behind your Princess' skirt." Maugrim growled.

Trusting Peter to deal with Maugrim, Davey turned her attention over to Veemon who had just dodged an attack from one of the wolves.

"Watch out!" Susan called.

One of the wolves slipped by Veemon and barked as it raced at Davey, intending to attack the girl.

Hearing the wolf coming, Davey managed to turn just in time to thrust her sword forward and stab the canine through the chest.

Fighting off the guilt she felt at killing the wolf, Davey pulled her blade out of the dead animal and tried not to stare at the blood that was on her sword.

Then, Aslan roared as he tackled one of the two remaining wolves to the ground and held it down with his massive paw.

Oreius and various Narnians appeared through the trees, rushing to help the royals fight off the wolves.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan told Oreius and the leopards who came up beside him, baring their fangs.

Peter looked at Aslan and tried to gain more confidence in himself as he turned his attention back onto Maugrim who was trying to figure out the best way to attack.

As for Davey, she looked over at Aslan and he gave her a look that demanded she stay where she was, protecting the tree that had Susan and Lucy in it.

"You may think you're a King, but you're going to die...like a dog!" Maugrim snarled.

The next moment, everything happened quickly.

Maugrim had jumped at Peter while Lucy, Susan and Davey cried out the boy's name.

Grunting, Peter fell to the ground with the weight of the wolf on top of him.

It took everyone a few seconds before they moved, the three girls rushing over to Peter's side and Veemon followed after them, pulling the dead wolf off of the blond's body.

When Maugrim had tried to tackle Peter, he dove right onto the young King's blade and killed himself.

Stunned, Peter sat up and glanced at the wolf before he gave his sisters and friend a bewildered expression and found himself pulled into a hug.

Gasping, Peter wrapped his arms around the three girls who were clinging to him, each one feeling relieved that he was safe.

Lifting his paw, Aslan let the final wolf get up.

Jumping to its feet, the wolf whined loudly and took off running into the forest, returning to the White Witch to report what had happened.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan commanded.

Oreius then took off running with the leopards and a small group of fauns following after him, tracking down the wolf as it returned to Jadis' camp.

"Peter, Davinia." Aslan said capturing their attention.

The humans and Veemon all turned to look at the lion, wondering what he wanted.

"Clean your swords." Aslan instructed.

Doing as they were told, Davey and Peter then walked over to Aslan and then bent down on one knee in front of the lion.

Raising his paw, Aslan tapped it onto Peter's left shoulder.

"Rise, sir Peter Wolfsbane." Aslan said.

With that said, Peter stood up and Aslan moved on to Davey, tapping the girl on her left shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"Rise, lady Davinia Lionheart." He told her.

Pushing herself up, Davey then stared at Aslan as he looked over the two royals.

"Knights of Narnia." Aslan smiled.

Hearing that they had been knighted, Peter and Davey turned to each other and shared a smile while Veemon, Susan and Lucy all grinned happily for them.

To be continued...


	11. The Stone Table

"The Stone Table"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Later on that day, after she had been knighted, Davey and Veemon were spending time together to catch up on what they had missed while they had been separated.

As they walked off through the field, a group of baby cheetahs followed after the duo of Miracles, tackling each other to the ground and playing.

For some odd reason, Davey noticed that the baby wild cats all seemed to follow her around or would start to play near her.

She wasn't bothered by it though since the baby cheetahs, leopards and jaguars were all adorable and she was very fond of cats.

"You've been learning how to fight with a sword?" Davey asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I've been bored without you, so I thought I'd join Oreius in training. It's pretty fun when you get the hang of it." Veemon said.

Chuckling at that, Davey then glanced ahead of her and saw Aslan resting in a bed of flowers, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere as he watched the dryads dance and play.

When the baby leopards started playing in front of him, Aslan smiled and nodded over to the mothers who were nearby, watching over their young.

A mother jaguar was lying down on the grass, resting as her cubs all nursed off of her and she leaned over to clean the fur of a cub that had black fur.

Smiling at the peace that was in his valley, Aslan turned his attention away from the wild cats and glanced over the rest of the animals who were wandering around.

He chuckled at the sight of Mrs. Beaver scolding Mr. Beaver, cleaning out his fur that had leaves tangled in it while a group of rabbits giggled at the couple.

Sensing eyes on him, Aslan turned to find the duo of Miracles standing a few feet away from him, simply watching the Great Lion curiously.

"Davinia, Veemon, come join me, please." He requested.

Snapping out of their staring, Davey and Veemon nodded before they then walked over and sat down in the flower bed, the Princess leaning against Aslan's side while the dragon climbed into the girl's lap.

She didn't understand why, but Davey felt so comfortable around Aslan and felt like she could just be herself without worrying about whether or not she was being rude.

"Aslan, can I ask you something?" Davey asked.

"Of course, my little lioness. I knew from the start that you would have many questions for me." Aslan said.

"Well, I've been wondering, why do I have a special connection to you? Beaver said that I did and I don't understand why." Davey told him.

"You're not the first human I've had this bond with. There have been many others before you from Earth, but they were all dated back many years ago. In fact, there was a Son of Adam who had dreams of certain events like you. His name was Joseph and he grew up to become a loyal friend and advisor to a King, just like you will." Aslan explained.

Listening to the words, and finding that something about them felt very familiar, Davey found herself nodding in understanding.

Learning that she was a Chosen One wasn't something new to her and that meant Aslan and Azulongmon had been right about how becoming a DigiDestined would help prepare her for this.

"Okay, so I'm one of many, just like the DigiDestineds. That I understand. But why the whole time difference thing? I mean, Peter and the others were born in the 1930's or the 1920's, and I was born in the 1990's. Why was there such a big age gap between us? Why couldn't we all have been born in the same time period?" Davey asked next.

"Because you were meant to be born during those times. Destiny has decided when a person is meant to be born and which people would be involved in the creation of those certain individuals. You are also a beacon of hope for your friends. Because of you, they know that the future holds many possibilities for them. They have a chance at being happy and have hope that their family will be one once again." Aslan said.

Leaning her head against the warm side of the lion, Davey felt herself becoming a bit frustrated when she heard the word 'destiny' being used once again.

She honestly hated the concept of destiny and felt like nothing was written in stone and destiny could be changed, for the better or worse, depending on the choices people made.

Although learning that her friends, who were refugees of the war, had been given hope because she had told them the Nazis would one day be defeated, made Davey swell with joy.

"Okay, here's the most important thing I wanna know. Why did you choose me of all people? There are so many other people who could have been chosen and would have been better suited than me." Davey said.

Turning his head, Aslan stared down at the girl with his golden orbs that spoke of century's worth of knowledge.

"Did you know that most of my Champions have wondered that very same thing? They always feel like they weren't meant to be chosen and that I made a mistake in choosing them. The reason I chose you, Davinia, and the others, was because I have faith in you all. I am able to sense a power in you and a natural ability to help others and do good. You were meant to do great things and to help many people. Never doubt yourself, my little lioness." Aslan told her.

Leaning forward, Aslan then touched his nose to Davey's forehead and the girl was surprised when the sensation felt like her father was kissing her head.

Nose twitching, Aslan then looked over to the camp and saw that his soldiers were all gathering around the fire that had been built.

"It looks like dinner is ready. We should go join the others now." Aslan said as he moved to stand up.

Feeling the lion move from under her, Davey stood and picked Veemon up in her arms, waiting until Aslan was standing at her side before she then followed him off to the camp.

Arriving at the camp, Aslan gestured with his head for Davey and Veemon to join the Pevensie siblings who were sitting around a small table.

Walking over to the table, Davey sat down with her friends who smiled at her just as a satyr walked over, placing a bowel filled with stew and slices of bread down for them to eat.

As for the beavers, they were sitting at a table nearby and were speaking with the other animals about their journey with the four royals and meeting Father Christmas.

Dinner went by peacefully and some of the fauns took out their flutes, playing music and dancing with the dryads while everyone watched with smiles on their faces.

After the dinner was finished, the four royals and Veemon were sent off to their tents to sleep, Aslan wishing them a good rest.

Changing into a night dress, Davey climbed into her bed with Veemon and said good night to Susan and Lucy before she felt herself relax.

 _Confusion filled Davey as she found herself standing in the forest._

 _Hearing the sounds of voices, Davey ventured forward and found an army of monsters standing around in a crowd with lit torches._

" _Now what's going on?" She asked._

 _Glancing around, she saw wolves, snow leopards, dwarves, minotaurs and various other creatures who were gathered in the area, all of them yelling and jeering._

 _Walking down the path that had been cleared, Davey glanced around and looked forward to find a large stone table that had ancient writing engraved on it._

" _Why is everyone gathered out here? Is some weird ritual happening?" Davey muttered._

 _As she continued to walk down the path, Davey saw a woman climb up onto the Stone Table._

 _Looking closer, she saw that the woman was Jadis and she was wearing a long black dress, staring down onto the Princess with a wicked gleam in her eyes_

 _Glaring up at the woman, Davey continued her walk and was startled when the monster attacked her, hitting her and beating her in place._

 _Knives were then pulled out and she felt herself getting cut by the weapons, crying out as she was then pulled up onto the table and was restrained by the creatures._

 _Jadis continued to smirk with malicious intent down at her as Davey was tied to the Stone Table with ropes, keeping her in place._

 _Whimpering, Davey tried to fight to get free from her restraints, but was unable to do so as the creatures were all too strong for her._

 _Lying there, she turned her gaze up onto Jadis who then raised her staff into the air and then plunged it downwards, stabbing it into Davey's chest._

Gasping loudly, Davey sat up in bed, her chest heaving with great force.

Hands moving to her chest, Davey felt around for the stab wound and searched for the cuts that had been given to her in the nightmare.

"Davey, are you all right?" Susan asked.

Head snapping up, Davey saw that Susan and Lucy were sitting on her bed, staring at her with worried eyes.

Veemon was also wide awake, looking up at her in worry as well.

They had heard Davey whimpering and crying out in her sleep, then rushed over to the bed to check on the girl, wondering what she could have seen in her dreams to have caused such a reaction out of her.

Susan had wanted to wake Davey up, but Veemon stopped her.

He told her that waking people up from nightmares wasn't safe and that they might attack whoever had woken them up in a state of fright.

It had happened to Davey many times before when she was watching over Ken when he had nightmares of his time as the Digimon Emperor.

"You were having those nightmares again weren't you?" Veemon questioned.

"What nightmares?" Lucy asked as she stared up at the older girl, wondering what she had seen to cause her so much fear.

"Aslan told Davey that he gave her the gift to see things that will happen in her dreams. Back home on Earth, Davey had dreams about Narnia." Veemon explained.

"What did you see this time? What happened or is going to happen?" Susan asked the girl with a concerned look.

"I honestly don't know. But it wasn't any good." Davey shivered.

She could still feel the knives cutting into her skin and the bruises that formed on her body from the rough hands that grabbed her, holding her down to tie her to the Stone Table.

Feeling arms going around her, Davey jolted in shock and stared down to find Lucy clinging to her, hugging the girl to try and comfort her.

"It's over now. You're here with us and you're okay." Lucy told her.

Smiling down at the young Queen, Davey returned the hug she was being given and felt Susan's arms go around her as well and Veemon curled up into her side, rubbing against her like a house cat.

Relaxing into the embrace, Davey felt safe and comforted by her friends, feeling happy with them.

Maybe she didn't always have to be the one who to take care of them.

Perhaps they could also look out for her well being.

To be continued...


	12. The Five Royals

"The Five Royals"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Susan and Lucy had all fallen asleep in Davey's bed with her and Veemon, the two Queens not wanting to leave their friend alone after the nightmare she had experienced and didn't want to tell them about.

The next day, the four friends all woke up and they freshened up for the morning, changing back into the clothing they had worn the day before.

Stepping out of the tent, Davey and Veemon saw that Oreius had returned and was sharing a look with Peter, who had also just stepped out of his tent.

Walking out of the tent, Davey then made her way to stand beside Peter.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Morning." Peter said as he glanced over the girl.

His gaze then landed on the cliff where he found Aslan standing and he was speaking with Edmund.

"Looks like they found Edmund and brought him back." Veemon commented.

Staring up at the boy, Davey tried to see if he had anymore injuries from the White Witch.

Feeling Peter tense up beside her, Davey turned to look at the blond and saw the intensity in his eyes as he stared at his little brother.

Reaching out, Davey took Peter's hand in hers, similar in a way she would for Ken when he was feeling emotional over something.

At the girl's touch, Peter turned his gaze onto the girl standing beside him, his blue eyes shining with many emotions inside of them and had unshed tears threatening to fall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Staring into her eyes, Peter felt compelled to tell her the truth and knew he would be able to trust her not to judge him for his feelings.

With his father gone, he felt he had to be the man of the house and always had to be the tough one, when on most days he simply wanted to break down and cry like his younger siblings.

"I feel like I want to hit him and hug him all at once." Peter confessed.

Linking their fingers together, Davey brought their hands up and smiled at Peter in a comforting manner.

"You'll get your chance." She said.

Chuckling lightly as he felt relief fill him, Peter tried not to let his tears fall as he realized his brother was back and his family would once again be complete.

"I'm just so happy that he's safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. There are moments where I wish he would just disappear, but the thought of him being gone..." Peter trailed off.

"I get it. I have a sister and I have those feelings about her, too. There are moments where we feel like we hate them, but we'd be messes without them in our lives." Davey said, finishing his thoughts.

Just then, Susan and Lucy walked out of their tent, smiling over at Peter and Davey in greeting before they noticed the expressions on their faces.

Confused with what was going on, Susan met eyes with Veemon and he pointed over to where Aslan was located, speaking with Edmund.

At the sight of her brother, Lucy smiled brightly.

"Edmund!" She cheered.

As she made to dash forward, Peter quickly put his arms out in front of her, stopping her from running off to her brother.

Frowning, Lucy looked up at Peter with questioning eyes, wonderinh why he had stopped her from going to greet the dark haired boy.

Hearing the youngest Queen's voice, Aslan and Edmund turned to look down at the Pevensies, Davey and Veemon who were all staring up at them, worried as they wondered what was going on.

Turning his gaze back onto the lion in front of him, Edmund saw the meaningful look he was giving him and he nodded in understanding.

Edmund then reluctantly started to make his way over to his family as Aslan caught Peter's eye, sharing a look with him and the blond gave a small smile.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Edmund then walked over to the group with his head bowed, refusing to meet their eyes.

He was upset over what he had done and was afraid that everyone would be mad with him for running off to the White Witch.

Taking a look at the boy's face, Davey felt her anger grow when she saw the yellow colored bruise that he had on his face.

Hearing a soft purr, Davey turned to look at Aslan who was now standing at Edmund's side, meeting her gaze and looked worried at the dark circles under her eyes.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what's passed." Aslan said.

With that said, Aslan turned and walked off, leaving the royals to speak with each other.

Dark eyes looking up and seeing the disapointed look on Peter's face, Edmund looked back down.

"Hello." Edmund greeted softly.

Smiling, Lucy rushed forward and pulled her brother into a hug, happy to have him back.

Stunned by this, but also relieved that she wasn't mad at him, Edmund wrapped his arms around his sister and returned the hug.

Susan walked over next and placed a hand on Edmund's arm, smiling at him.

Davey and Veemon smiled at the sight as well, but Peter still kept the small frown on his face as he stared at his three siblings, watching as Edmund looked happy at being back with his family.

When Lucy pulled away, Susan pulled Edmund into a tight hug and the little Queen laughed as she then hugged Davey around the waist, making the Princess smile fondly down at her.

"Welcome back, Edmund." Davey said making the boy look over at her.

He nodded at her, feeling safe and protected under her warm gaze.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked as she pulled out of the hug, looking him over.

"I'm a little tired." He said.

"Get some sleep." Peter said as he jerked his head over to where his tent was.

Smile dropping when his brother didn't greet him as kindly as his sisters and their friend had, Edmund then began to walk off, feeling upset that Peter was mad at him, but he expected it.

Lucy and Susan stared off after Edmund, both looking upset at the drop in mood.

As for Veemon, he was shaking his head in dislike as he knew Davey was glaring over at Peter, not liking how he had greeted his brother.

"And, Edmund?" Peter called.

Stopping, Edmund turned to look at his brother, confusion shining in his dark eyes.

Red lips pulling up into a grin, Peter then lost all the seriousness in his face and revealed how happy he was that Edmund was back.

"Try not to wander off." He requested.

Grinning back at him, Edmund then walked off to the tent, intending to go to sleep.

Now that everything felt right, Davey looked over her shoulder to find Aslan walking into his tent.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys for breakfast later, okay? I've got something I need to do." Davey said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Susan asked the girl with a worried tone.

This caught Peter's attention and he looked at the girls, wondering if anything had happened between them when he wasn't around.

"Yeah, I will be. I'll talk to you guys later." Davey told them.

Pulling Susan into a one-armed hug and kissing Lucy's head, Davey then flashed Peter a grin before she turned her eyes onto Veemon.

"Come on, Vee, let's go." She said.

"'Kay! See you later, everybody!" Veemon waved at the siblings.

Making her way over to the tent, Davey found Oreius standing in front of it, looking down at her curiously.

"Can I help you, Your Majesty?" He asked.

"I need to speak to Aslan. It's important." Davey told him.

Oreius looked like he wanted to protest, but staring deep into her eyes that seemed to reflect gold, he nodded and stepped aside, allowing the Princess to enter the tent.

Once inside, Davey was awed by the large red pillows that had gold symbols sewn into the silk.

Aslan was resting on one of the pillows, but was alert as he turned his head to look over at the girl.

"Something is troubling you, Davinia." He stated.

Nodding, she walked over to the lion and sat down on the cushion that was in front of him.

"I had a nightmare last night." She informed.

"It was really bad. It woke me and the girls up." Veemon added.

Maw contorting into a frown, Aslan gave his Champion a worried expression.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"The White Witch. She and her monsters were all gathered somewhere at night. They were performing some kind of ritual sacrifice." Davey said.

"Sacrifice?" Aslan repeated in alarm and his ears twitched.

"The monsters in her army... They all grabbed me and beat me before they pulled me over to this large, stone table and then they tied me down to it before Jadis stabbed me in the chest with her scepter. It all felt so real." Davey explained.

Her hand placed itself over her chest where her heart was, rubbing at the area, checking for the wound that she knew wasn't there.

Veemon's ears lowered as he heard what had happened in the dream and he looked up at Aslan, hoping for an explanation.

"What does it mean? What could that dream mean? What's going to happen?" Veemon asked.

Closing his eyes, Aslan took in a deep breath to ease his tension.

He wanted to remain calm and show a brave face so as to not make the duo of Miracles worry.

"It means that Jadis is planning something. But don't worry, my children. I will take care of everything and make sure no harm comes to any of you." Aslan promised.

There was something about his words that made Davey worry and feel like something terrible was going to happen in the near future.

"Now, come rest your head. You look like you could use some more rest before training begins." Aslan said.

He raised his right paw and motioned for Davey to lay her head down on his left paw.

Without hesitation, Davey crawled over and laid down on the cushion, placing her head down on his paw and took comfort in the feel on the lion beside her.

"No more nightmares will plague your mind for now. You are free to sleep and dream of whatever you wish." He whispered.

His voice was soothing and rish like honey, lulling the girl off to sleep as she felt Aslan's second paw being placed on her hip, covering her body for warmth.

Within seconds, Davey had fallen asleep and Aslan smiled fondly down at the girl before he raised his head, meeting the gaze of Veemon.

"Will she be okay now?" The Digimon asked.

"For now. This gift will seem like a curse, but it is something that can be used to help others. Davinia is a strong young woman and she was meant to do great things." Aslan said.

"I already knew that. I knew it the second she refused to back down against Kimeramon and the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles chose her. I think everyone knew that she was special when she was the only who wasn't selfish when MaloMyotismon opened up portals to their greatest desires. Everyone was ready to stay in their own personal worlds and stay there where they would be happy, but Davey didn't want to. She said she was already happy with her life and the one thing she wanted more than anything was to defeat MaloMyotismon. She then saved the others and shared the new power she gained in her world with the others and everyone was able to work together and defeat him. Davey is brave and caring and won't run away from danger. She'll always stand to fight and will try to find a way to win. Even after all of the evil and dangers she has been through, she's still my sweet, pure Davey." Veemon smiled.

Maw forming into a smile, Aslan glanced down at his resting Champion and used his nose to brush her hair from her face, seeing how peaceful and innocent she looked in her sleep.

"My pure hearted warrior." Aslan crooned.

Veemon grinned at this, looking down at his partner who was finally having a peaceful sleep after nearly a month.

To be continued...


	13. Training Begins

"Training Begins"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Waking up after her nap, Davey thanked Aslan and left with Veemon to find the others.

Edmund had been changed into new Narnian clothing and he had his injuries cleaned up by one of the healers in the camp.

"Hey guys." Davey said.

Four heads turned her way and three of the siblings smiled at her while Edmund seemed busy chowing down on his food.

He had been starved by the White Witch and was eager to eat whatever he could to quell the knawing hunger he felt.

"Where did you run off to?" Susan asked as Davey sat down between Edmund and Lucy.

"I went to go see Aslan." Davey said as Peter handed her a cup of water to drink.

"Aslan? About what?" Peter questioned.

"Was it about your vision from last night?" Lucy asked with a worried expression.

"What vision?" Edmund asked with a look of confusion.

"Aslan gave Davey the gift to see things in her dreams. Sometimes they're also out of body experiences. Last night was a pretty intense one." Veemon explained.

Blinking at that, Edmund lowered his toast from his mouth as a sudden memory came to mind.

He was chained up in his cell, freezing and scared, when he suddenlly heard a voice calling out to him in worry.

The scent of strawberries and pomegranates had filled his nostrils, making him relax slightly when he felt something touch him, but thought he had imagined it.

Leaning by Davey's side, making it look like he was reaching for an apple, Edmund took a quick sniff and recognized the fruity scent that the girl had was the same one he had smelt in the cell.

"What happened in this vision of yours?" Peter asked looking conserned.

"Something bad. Something that, hopefully, Aslan can stop from happening now that he knows about it." Davey said.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl masked her worry with a cheerfull smile, but Edmund was able to tell that it was fake and she was putting in up to make his siblings relax.

He knew what it was like to hide his emotions since he had tried doing it many times, but it seemed like the girl was able to master it better than he ever could.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Davey asked with a bright grin.

Veemon then plopped himself down in her lap, picking food off of her plate and started eating what he liked, something they always did.

"We're not sure yet. We hadn't made any plans." Susan said as she sipped her drink.

Feeling something attack her foot, Davey glanced down and chuckled when she found a leopard cub chewing on her boot.

Glancing down, Susan and Lucy giggled while Edmund and Peter smirked at the sight of the cub attacking their friend's boot like it was a fish.

Reaching down, Davey picked up the cub and watched as it then turned its attention onto the girl's hair, pawing at it in interest and started chewing on it.

"And what are you doing?" Davey asked the cub.

Releasing the girl's hair, the cub looked up at the girl and opened his maw, starting to talk.

"Playing." He answered.

Giggling as the cub then started biting on her gloved hand, Davey set the cub down on her lap and beside Veemon, watching the leopard as he continued to play by wrapping his paws around her arm.

Watching the girl play with the leopard cub made Peter smile at the sight.

"Ren!" A female voice called.

The five humans and Digimon all turned to find a female adult leopard walking over towards them, a stern frown on her maw.

"I told you not to wander off too far. I apologize, Your Majesties. I hope my son didn't bother you." The leopard bowed her head.

"No, it's all right." Susan shook her head.

Looking up at his mother, Ren pouted and climbed over the Princess' legs to join the adult leopard.

"But Mama, I wanted to play! I thought you said the Princess was Aslan's cub. Shouldn't she be able to play with us?" Ren asked.

That made the humans all look at the leopards in confusion, unsure of what he meant by that.

Veemon chuckled and walked over to the cub, patting him on the head.

"Davey's not really a cub. She's human. Although, to be honest, Davey and her sister do sometimes fight like a couple of wild cats. They even scratch and claw at each other." Veemon mused.

He had actually seen the sisters tackle each other to the ground, wrestling playfully while he and Viximon would stand nearby, watching the two girls.

"Yeah, well, we're not boys, so we're not going to punch each other." Davey commented.

"I apologize once again for bothering you. Come along, Ren, breakfast is waiting for us." The leopard mother said.

She picked Ren up in her mouth and started carrying him off, making sure he didn't run away.

"Well, that was strange." Peter commented.

"I wonder what they meant by Davey being Aslan's cub." Lucy said curiously.

"Oh, I can explain that." Veemon spoke up.

Everyone turned their attention onto the blue dragon, eager to see what he had to say.

"You see, Aslan named Davey as the princess of the cats. She has dominion over them. Each one of you will have dominion over your own creatures, too." Veemon explained.

That made everyone go silent as they thought over what Veemon had said, the four siblings wondering what creatures they had dominion over.

Glancing over to her brother, Lucy grinned when she saw that Edmund was stuffing his face full of toast.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy bit back a giggle.

Pausing in the pace he was eating his breakfast, Edmund looked over at his youngest sister while Davey, Susan and Veemon all smiled in amusement.

Edmund blushed at this, but a small grin formed on his face.

"I'm sure they'll pack some up for the journey back." Peter said seriously.

This made everyone turn to him in confusion, wondering what he was going on about.

"What are you talking about, Peter?" Veemon asked him.

"We're going home?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter said.

"They need us. All five of us." Lucy said as she glanced around the table.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed." Peter exclaimed.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at the boy, seeing the grimm expression that developed on his face.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund declared.

Peter gave a small smile while Lucy placed a hand over Edmund's.

Davey then met Susan's eyes from across the table and the two girls nodded at each other in understanding as a look passed between them.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said.

Standing up, Susan then made her way over to where she had left her bow and quiver.

As for Davey, she stood up and grabbed her sword which had been set down at her side.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after them.

"To get in some practise." Susan grinned.

"We can't fight in a war without some training." Davey said.

Grinning at that, Veemon jumped to his feet and rushed up to his partner's side.

"All right, everybody grab your weapons and let's head off to the training fields. People who have swords, meet up with Oreius and he'll teach you everything you need to know." Veemon instructed.

Getting up, the final three siblings went to grab their own weapons.

When Edmund went into the tent to with Peter, they found a sword and shield had been left on his bed for the dark haired brother, no doubt, from Aslan.

Once everyone had their weapons, they made their way over to the training ground and found Oreius with various other creatures who were working on their skills.

"Oreius!" Veemon called.

The centaur glanced behind him and found the five royals making their way over to him, with their weapons ready and determined expressions on their faces.

"You have some new soldiers to train." Veemon said.

Looking over the humans, Oreius smiled and nodded.

"The archers are training over there, Queen Susan." Oreius said as he gestured over to the shooting range.

Nodding, Susan made her way over to where the archers were located and Lucy followed after her.

"Now, as for you three, we'll begin with the simple steps to sword's manship. Princess, would you care to go first?" Oreius asked.

Pulling her sword out from its scabbard, Davey watched as it glistened in the sunlight and felt a surge of power and egaerness fill her.

"Bring it on." Davey smirked.

Oreius smiled and pulled out his own sword and stepped back, giving the girl some room.

"You two just stand back and watch. You'll see how you're suppsoed to move and hold the sword properly during this training." Veemon told the two boys.

"But why is Davey just going into it?" Edmund asked.

"Because Davey is an athlete. She learns by doing, not watching." Veemon said.

Hearing the sound of swords clashing, the three males turned to watch as Davey raised the sword to block the swings Oreius took at her, the centaur shouting out corrections in her posture and such as they did so.

When Oreius took a sharp swing at her head, Davey ducked to the ground and managed to roll out of the way and twisted onto her feet in time to raise her blade to block the on-coming attack that was sent her way.

This continued for a bit longer as Peter and Edmund watched the way Davey moved, noticing that she was fast to react and quickly jumped back onto her feet when she was knocked down.

Veemon was able to tell that Davey was using her skills as a soccer player and cheerleader to fight and it seemed to be working to her advantage.

While training went on, Aslan emerged from his tent and walked over to watch over his five Champions as they worked on honing their skills.

He found Susan listening intently to a satyr who was explaining the proper way to aim and hold her bow.

Lucy was also being advised on how to use her dagger to block attacks or to throw them properly to hit her target.

Walking over to where the soldiers with swords were located, Aslan found Davey was now fighting with Peter, crossing blades with him.

Sitting down, Aslan watched on as he saw Davey duck out of the way of Peter's blade and landed on the ground in front of him and she stuck her leg out, sweeping it from under the King's legs to make him hit the ground.

When Peter hit the ground, Davey was quick to climb on top of him and used her foot to hold down the armt hat held his sword and she held her own sword at his throat.

In that moment, she looked very much like the cat who caught the canary.

"I win." She chirped.

Edmund and Veemon laughed at this while Peter sighed, resting his head back on the ground as he stared up at the girl sitting on top of him and felt himself chuckling as well.

"Do you expect some kind of prize?" Peter snarked.

Giggling, Davey climbed off of Peter and held a hand out to help him up.

"King Edmund, your turn." Oreius said.

Nodding and feeling a bit nervous, Edmund walked over and Peter stepped back to join Veemon.

"Try to go a little easier on me." Edmund requested.

"We'll see." Davey gave him a playful wink.

Soon enough, they were battling and Aslan noticed that Edmund had a greater talent with the sword than Peter did.

He had been observing Davey's moves and studied the way she moved so that he could avoid her attacks or block at the right moments.

It was quite interesting to watch the two 14 year olds as they fought since it looked more like a dance with the quick movements and the way their blades clashed.

Knowing that his Champions would be all right, Aslan turned and began to make his way back into his tent to continue his battle plans for the witch.

To be continued...


	14. The White Witch

"The White Witch"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Training continued on into the afternoon, each royal learning how to use their weapon properly.

Since Peter, Edmund and Davey were learning how to fight with swords; they were also being taught how to ride horses since there would be times where they would have to fight on horseback.

Lucy remained with Susan, watching as her sister continued her archer lessons.

Susan was doing exceptionally well with target practice, but Lucy proved to be better when she managed to throw her dagger and it landed dead center on the target.

"Come on, boys, try and keep up." Davey called as she rode her pure black horse ahead.

Peter was behind her on the back of a white unicorn while Edmund followed on a brown horse.

"Come on, Ed, sword point up, just like Oreius showed us." Peter said as he held up his sword.

"En guard!" Edmund cried as he held up his own sword.

Watching the two boys as they practiced their sword fighting on horseback, Davey smiled in amusement and turned her attention onto Susan, Veemon and Lucy who were all watching.

"Take it easy, boys. You don't want to hurt yourselves." Davey commented.

Just then, Beaver arrived and called out to the group of royals urgently.

The horse Edmund was riding became startled and reared up as the boy tried to calm him down.

"Whoa, horsie!" Edmund cried.

Setting himself back down on his hooves, the horse turned to almost glare at the youngest King.

"My name is Phillip." The horse told him.

"Sorry." Edmund apologized sheepishly.

"The Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" Beaver announced.

Hearing that Jadis was now in their territory, the royals all gathered together, the Pevensie siblings standing a bit behind Davey and Peter before they walked off towards the main tent.

The rest of the camp had gathered and started yelling at Jadis to leave as she was pulled along in her carriage and a black dwarf announced her arrival.

Feeling Edmund tensing up beside her in fear at the sight of the woman who had abused him, Davey reached out and took his hand in her own, providing as much comfort as she could for him.

Once her carriage stopped moving, Jadis stood up to address Aslan who waited patiently to see what the Witch desired.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis stated.

Edmund tensed up at this and his grip on Davey's hand tightened while his siblings stood around him protectively.

They weren't going to allow Jadis to get her hands on him ever again.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan replied calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis questioned.

Aslan gave a small roar at that as he spoke his next sentence.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan glared.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." Jadis sneered.

"Try and take him then." Peter challenged.

The Witch then turned her attention onto Peter, sneering down at him.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king?" Jadis asked.

She then turned to address the entire crowd that had gathered for the Witch's audience with the lion.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." Jadis said.

All Jadis spoke these words, Davey couldn't help but think of something she had read in the Bible once before.

In fact, many incidences that had happened to her in Narnia had reminded her of something she had read in the Bible when her parents had taken her and Jun to church.

If was odd, but she would think more of it at a later date.

"That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me." Jadis said as she pointed at Edmund who flinched back.

"That's enough!" Davey snapped.

She walked forward making everyone step aside to allow the Princess to stand up against the Witch.

Some of the felines in the crowd stepped forward as well, growling in warning at Jadis and her guards who had accompanied her.

"The only reason you want Edmund is because you know that as long as the five of us are together, then you're weak and have no chance of winning this battle. Well, guess what, you evil hag? That's not happening! If you want Edmund or any of the others, then you're going to go through me." Davey said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stood defiantly in front of the Witch, daring her to try and stand against her.

Sending a sneer down at the Princess who looked to be an otherworldly creature, Jadis scoffed at her.

"And do you truly think you can defeat me, Princess?" Jadis asked.

"I stood against MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon. I helped stop the universe from being destroyed countless times. You're not going to stand against me or defeat us. No matter what kind of dirty tactics you use or whatever laws you try to bend to use in your own way, there is nothing that is going to stop me from making sure you are defeated." Davey claimed.

Aslan's army were all smirking and brimming with pride as they felt more confident in themselves after their Princess had spoken and Veemon was smiling up at his partner.

Sending a smile over at his Chosen One, the lion then turned his attention back onto Jadis who appeared to be boiling over in anger at the power the Princess had filled Aslan's people with her words alone.

"Davinia, thank you, but I can handle this from here. I am sure Jadis and I can come to an understanding on what to do about the law." Aslan told her.

Trusting Aslan to handle things and make sure Jadis would leave their safe haven, Davey nodded and stepped back, allowing the lion to address the Witch.

"I shall talk with you alone." Aslan said to Jadis.

Turning, Aslan walked into his tent and Jadis followed him inside while everyone watched, feeling worried.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before they started murmuring to each other, wondering what Aslan was saying to Jadis.

"You certainly have a way with words. Have you ever considered going into politics?" Susan asked breaking the ice.

"No, I hate politics. Nothing good comes from them." Davey shook her head.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Edmund apologized.

He wished he had never trusted Jadis in the first place.

If he had simply listened to Lucy and stayed away from Jadis, then this wouldn't be happening right now.

"Hey, don't let this get you down. None of this is your fault. We're dealing with an evil, megalomaniac who is very selfish and thinks only of themselves and loves ruining everyone's lives. Don't think anything that she has done is you fault." Veemon comforted.

"It doesn't help me feel better." Edmund shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait." Peter said.

The five royals then sat down on the ground, speaking about different subjects.

The siblings were telling Davey all about England while she told them about Japan.

During their conversation, they also made a deal that one day they would try to get in contact with each other if they were ever sent back home to Earth.

About an hour later, Aslan and Jadis walked out of the tent making everyone stand up, wondering how the conversation had went.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan revealed.

Everyone soon started cheering and a relieved Edmund was pulled into a hug by his friends and family members.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis called over the cheering.

Silence came after that as the people wondered what Jadis had meant, but Aslan took everyone's attention away from the question by roaring at the Witch, scaring her and she fell into her seat making the army laugh once again.

As the army all cheered and celebrated, Davey then turned her attention onto Aslan, noticing that he looked upset by something.

Thinking back to her vision about the sacrifice at the Stone Table and the words Aslan had used about taking care of everything, Davey then realized what promise he had made with Jadis.

When Aslan went into his tent, Davey followed after him, ignoring the centaur who tried to stop her.

"You're taking his place aren't you?" Davey demanded.

Freezing, Aslan turned his sad golden gaze onto Davey, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." Aslan said.

"Screw that! Nobody deserves to die! I have already seen too many people die because they were fighting for the greater good and it's not fair to anyone. No one's life is more important than another person's. All of our lives are equally important and we shouldn't be talking about who should or shouldn't die." Davey ranted.

Walking forward, Aslan rested his head on Davey's shoulder and pulled her into his chest, purring deeply in his chest to try and calm the girl down.

Her arms were quick to wrap around him and her fingers were tangled in his mane.

"You're right, but this is my choice. If you were in my position, then would you offer to take Edmund's place?" Aslan asked.

"Yes." Davey said without needing to think about it.

"Then you see my point. This has to be done, even if it isn't fair. And, if I'm being honest, I'm scared, but I know that Narnia will be safe in your hands. You all will make me very proud." Aslan whispered.

Davey simply started crying, unable to think of another response but to let her emotions out.

Even though she had known Aslan for a short time, the lion had become important to her and she would miss him dearly when he was gone.

A few tears escaped Aslan's eye as well, but he fought to keep himself from breaking down and simply raised one of his paws to place on Davey's back, happy to simply bask in the comfort the Princess was providing him with.

To be continued...


	15. The Death of a King

"The Death of a King"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

It was night time and Davey knew what was about to happen.

She had spent some time alone with Aslan to tell him good-bye and also begged him not to go through with the deal, but he couldn't back out.

A king must always keep his word, he had said.

With a heavy heart, Davey had gone to bed earlier than everyone else which made Edmund, Peter, Lucy and Susan worry over their friends while Veemon knew the true reason why she wasn't feeling well.

Scared of what would happen when she went to sleep, Davey closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off.

 _Just like before, she was standing in an area filled with monsters and Jadis was dressed in black, looking very eager and expectant._

 _Feeling a familiar presence behind her, Davey turned around and bit back a sob when she saw Aslan walking forward, looking confident and sure of his choice, not once showing his fear._

 _"Behold. The great lion." Jadis announced._

 _The evil Narnians all laughed mockingly at that statement and it made Davey feel sick to her stomach since she had a feeling of what was going to happen next._

 _"Please, God, don't make me watch this. Please, I'm begging you." Davey prayed as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest._

 _She didn't expect anyone to answer her prayers, but felt like she needed to pray for Aslan's wellbeing._

 _A Minotaur then stepped forward and nudged Aslan with his ax, signaling him to continue moving._

 _Aslan didn't budge and kept his gaze on Jadis._

 _When the lion refused to move, the Minotaur hit him, sending him onto the ground and Davey heard gasping._

 _Turning to look, she found Susan and Lucy hiding in the bushes, watching the horrible event as it took place._

 _"What are you two doing here? Susan, this isn't something Lucy needs to see!" Davey yelled even though she knew they couldn't hear or see her._

 _"Bind him!" Jadis ordered._

 _The creatures all surged forward towards the downed lion, eager to beat him and tie him up before their Queen finished him off._

 _"Wait. Let him first be shaved." Jadis decided._

 _"You bitch!" Davey yelled as her lips were pulled back over her teeth, baring them as she glared at the evil woman._

 _Not only was she going to kill Aslan, but she was going to insult him and damage his pride by having his beautiful mane shaved._

 _Jadis' dwarf servant walked forward and pulled out a knife, using it to cut off a piece of Aslan's mane and once he did, he held it up like it was a prize._

 _Soon, all of the other creatures pounced on Aslan, cutting at his beautiful mane and Davey felt herself creeping forward, watching as despair filled the lion's eyes._

 _She saw tiny trails of blood on the lion's fur and knew the creatures hadn't been careful in shaving him and scraped at his skin, either by accident or on purpose._

 _"Bring him to me." Jadis ordered once Aslan was shaved and tied up._

 _He didn't fight as his massive body was dragged up onto the Stone Table, being thrown down in front of Jadis' feet while the Narnians who sided with the witch all cheered and cried out in anticipation._

 _Raising her arm sharply, Jadis signaled everyone to be silent and they did as she non-verbally commanded._

 _Some avian creatures started banging their staffs on the ground and the wolves howled as the crowd started cheering once again._

 _Drums were being beaten as Jadis prepared to end the true King once and for all._

 _Not wanting to let him die alone, Davey made her way up to the Stone Table and kneeled down in front of Aslan's head, placing her hands on his face._

 _Almost like he could feel her touch, Aslan's golden eyes rose and met the tear filled chocolate ones of Davey._

 _Bending down, Jadis kneeled beside Aslan and placed her hand on his side making him look up at her._

 _"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by doing this you could save a human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. Huh. So much for love." Jadis taunted._

 _Davey found herself growling as she glared at Jadis, wishing she was able to lash out and strike the woman, leaving a deadly mark on her pasty face._

 _"Go ahead, Jadis. Kill him, but remember this. You're not going to win. I don't care what I have to do, I will make sure your reign ends, even if I have to die and take you out with me." Davey declared._

 _The witch stood and faced her followers._

 _"Tonight...the Deep Magic will be appeased. But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" Jadis yelled over the crowd._

 _Tears began to form in Aslan's eyes and Davey leaned down, placing her lips on his head and kissing him as a final good-bye and he started to purr sadly at the contact._

 _"In that knowledge, despair...and...DIE!" Jadis screamed._

 _She then brought the knife down, plunging it into Aslan's heart and Davey wailed loudly, crying out in pain and sorrow at the death, her voice sounding similar to a banshee's cry._

Screaming loudly and hard enough to leave her throat raw, Davey shot up out of bed, startling Veemon awake as he fell onto the ground.

Tears streaming down her face, Davey sobbed as footsteps were heard rushing towards her tent.

Climbing back up onto the bed, Veemon stared at his human in worry.

"Davey, what is it? What happened? What did you see?" Veemon asked.

Unable to answer, Davey simply sobbed into her hands and Veemon whined in worry.

The tent flap was thrown open by Peter as he and Edmund rushed inside with their swords held out, ready to fight whatever had caused the princess to scream.

Not seeing any type of danger around them, the brothers made their way over to Davey as she kept crying.

"What's going on? We heard you scream." Edmund said.

Pulling her hands away from her face, Davey revealed the distressed look on her face as the beavers and some of the Narnians walked up to the tent.

Oreius held the tent flap open and everyone stood outside as they listened in to learn what had caused their princess to scream like she had.

Gasping and trying to steady her breathing, Davey looked up at the brothers as they stood at the foot of her bed.

"I had a vision. It's Aslan. Jadis killed him. Sacrificed him on the Stone Table. He's dead. God, I watched it all happen." She sobbed.

A wave of sorrow and horror rushed through the crowd as they stared at the princess while Veemon wrapped his arms around his partner, trying to comfort her.

Edmund walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He had a feeling that Aslan had taken Edmund's place and died so he wouldn't and that thought caused tears to fall down his face, feeling immense guilt.

A grim expression took over Peter's face until he noticed his sisters were both missing.

"Where are Susan and Lucy?" Peter asked in worry.

"They followed Aslan. They hid far away from the sacrifice, but they were close enough to watch it all happen." Davey tried furiously to dry her tears.

Raising her head, she met Peter's eyes.

"There's more. Jadis said that her army is attacking tomorrow." She warned.

"Then we need to prepare for battle." Oreius declared.

"But how? We don't have Aslan to lead us anymore." Peter said.

"You'll have to lead us." Edmund spoke up.

Peter looked at him in surprise, looking unsure of himself.

"But I can't. I've never lead an army before." Peter shook his head.

"Looks like it's time for you to learn." Veemon stated.

"Peter, you can do this." Davey told him.

Meeting her gaze, Peter saw that Davey looked very sure of him and had utter confidence in his abilities.

Edmund shared at the same expression and Peter turned to the Narnians to see them all staring at him, looking ready to take whatever orders he had for them.

Feeling a large ball of nerves forming in his gut, Peter took in a deep breath to try and calm himself.

He had no other choice but to rise up and lead everyone.

"Then we better get to work." Peter declared.

Climbing out of bed, Davey carried Veemon with her as everyone went off to the war room to plan for the battle tomorrow.

It was going to be a long and difficult day for everyone, but they needed to fight with everything they had to stay alive and end the White Witch's reign.

To be continued...


	16. The Final Battle

"The Final Battle"

 **Oh my god! I can't believe this story is almost done! Please enjoy and review!**

The plans were made and soon enough rushed off to gather up their weapons and put on their armor for the fight that was to start.

Peter and Edmund were dressed similarly in silver armor with red cloaks, but Davey was wearing her usual armor, only she wore a black leather top under it and had her hair braided back so that it didn't get in the way.

Veemon had Digivolved into Raidramon, knowing that his armor wouldn't be damaged and his lightening attacks would be of great help against the monsters.

Everyone was standing in the middle of a large grassy field as their waited for Jadis and her army to appear, everyone tense as they watched the skies for the griffin messenger to arrive with news for them.

Hearing a screeching noise, everyone looked to the sky as the griffin arrived and flew down to land beside Peter to inform him of what he had seen.

Edmund and Beaver were standing up on a cliff with the archers who would be shooting Jadis' army from above.

"They come, Your Highness. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The griffin warned.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius claimed.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter said looking nervous.

"Not always." Davey commented.

After all, there had been plenty of times where one single Digimon with massive power had almost destroyed the universe.

The wildcats then started yowling and snarling as they sensed the approach of the army.

Then, they saw it.

A minotaur arrived first and soon the rest of the army of monsters, wolves and white furred wild cats appeared, all of them looking deadly and like they had already won the battle.

Jadis rode in on a chariot being pulled by polar bears and she was wearing Aslan's mane which sparked rage inside of Davey when she saw it.

"Oh, this is gonna suck." Raidramon groaned when he spotted a few giants in the army walking forward.

When Jadis' army appeared across from the field, they stopped and everyone simply stared at each other, dead silence between them all.

It appeared that Jadis was going to let Peter be the one who made the first move, she was feeling that confident in herself.

Feeling nervous, Peter glanced back at Edmund who nodded at him with absolute confidence and faith in his brother.

Turning to look at the Princess who was beside him, Peter watched as she met his eye and smiled in encouragement.

Pulling his sword out, Peter pointed it out and everyone prepared themselves to begin charging forward.

A horn was blown and the army raised their weapons, yelling loudly.

"I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all." Jadis ordered and the minotaur roared.

With that signal, Jadis' army cheered and started running down to the center of the field.

"You ready for this, old pal?" Davey asked as she patted the black armor on the dragon's body.

"To save the world or die?" Raidramon asked.

"Either one." Davey said.

"With you, always." Raidramon turned his head to send a smile up at the girl.

Giving him a sad smile, Davey gave him one final, loving pat before turning to face the army and swallowed her nerves and sent one final prayer up to whomever was watching over them.

First, the griffins flew in from above making Beaver cheer at the sight while everyone else remained somber.

"Look to the sky!" The lead minotaur warned making a few soldiers stop running.

From above, the griffins dropped down heavy boulders onto the army, knocking down various creatures while the dwarfs who had arrows began to fire them off.

When a few griffins were hit, Davey closed her eyes and whined in sympathy for the beautiful and brave beasts.

"Are you with me?" Peter looked at Oreius.

"To the death." Oreius swore.

Nodding at that, Peter then looked over at Davey and she smiled at him, looking ready for battle as she held her sword in her hand, simply waiting on the King to give the order.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter shouted.

The unicorn he was riding reared up on its back legs, preparing to rush off while the rest of the army cheered.

At last, the army charged forward and ran to the center of the field.

As she held onto one of Raidramon's spikes to keep from falling off, Davey swore that she could hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest, threatening to burst out as the two opposing sides drew nearer to each other.

Finally, they met with a great clash as a leopard and white tiger attacked each in the air, falling to the ground to tear each other apart and the rest of the two armies met, weapons clanging together and armor being grazed.

The force behind the clash of the bodies made everything so frightening and Davey lifted her sword, swinging it to slash across the face of an avian creature, making it screech in pain and bile rose up in her throat at the sound.

When a minotaur ran at Raidramon, he simply used his horn to knock the beast down and headed straight for the giants as electricity gathered around him.

"Blue Thunder!" He roared as the blue and red colored blast surge through his spikes and hit the giants making them scream.

When some of the creatures tried to attack Raidramon as he sent out blasts on electricity to help out their allies, Davey would slash and stab, fighting off the urge she had to vomit at the sight of the blood she had spilled.

Never in her life would she had thought she would have to kill anyone.

Whenever they destroyed a Digimon, it didn't hurt so bad because she knew that they would simply be reborn in Primary Village and would hopefully have a better chance at life.

For the people and animals who were dying here, though, nothing would b able to bring them back to life and they wouldn't have a chance at redemption.

Jadis then joined the battle, riding in her chariot and Edmund saw this as he ordered the archers to begin shooting at her soldiers.

Then, a gorgeous bird with red and black feathers swooped in catching Peter's attention as he watched the bird burst into flames, revealing it to be a phoenix.

The phoenix swooped down into the field, creating a wall of fire that cut off the path that Jadis and her monsters had to Peter.

"Yes!" Beaver cheered making Edmund crack a grin while a few Narnians yelled happily at the sight of the trapped soldiers.

Not one to be deterred, Jadis used her sceptre to send a blast of ice that put out the fire and continued to be pulled through onto the field by her polar bears.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter yelled and a horn was blown.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Beaver yelled as he and Edmund ran off.

Kicking a boar like creature in the face, Davey held onto Raidramon's spikes as he soared over a large group of soldiers, unbothered by the swords trying t pierce his armor, as the dragon ran back to where the Narnians were retreating.

They all raced back to the rocks where Edmund and Beaver were standing with the team of archers, waiting for their friends to appear.

When Edmund saw that Jadis' soldiers were close enough, he raised his sword in the air and the archers began to fire off their arrows.

One dwarf, the one Jadis favored, climbed up onto the rocks and aimed his arrow at Peter, shooting the unicorn he was riding which made the beast whinny in pain as it fell to the ground, sending its rider flying off.

"Peter!" Davey yelled.

Dropping down from Raidramon's back, Davey rushed over and kneeled down to make sure he wasn't harmed while Oreius stopped running to the rocks.

Looking over to find the Princess helping the hurt King to stand, Oreius then glanced down at the rhino beside him that appeared ready to rush back out into battle to defend the royals.

"Are you okay?" Davey asked as she helped a dazed Peter to stand.

"I'm fine, but…sore." Peter sighed as he tried not to put too much weight on the girl as she helped him up.

Looing up, his blue eyes grew wide in fear when he saw Jadis quickly approaching them and his grip on Davey tightened.

"We need to get out of here now." He warned.

"Come on, get on. I'll get you two out of here." Raidramon said as he lowered so that Davey had an easier time helping Peter onto him.

Before they could, though, they saw Oreius and the rhino charging right by them making their eyes grow wide in horror as they watched.

"STOP!" Peter tried to warn, but they ignored him.

The rhino easier knocked down various soldiers, but was lashed in the chest making the poor creature trip and fall down while Oreius jumped over its body, still ready to fight and try to defeat the witch.

The minotaur tried to stop him, but his battle ax was thrown out of his hands, so he climbed into Oreius' back to slow him down, but that did nothing to stop the determined warrior who used two of his swords to stab him in the back, making the beast lose his grip and fall onto the ground.

Pulling out a final sword, Oreuis made his way straight for the witch and Peter's hold on Davey tightened in worry as they both watched their trainer try to kill Jadis.

He tried to take her head off, but Jadis leaned out of the way and parried his blows before using her sceptre to turn him to ice.

Fighting off a sob, Davey bit her bottom lip n despair as a single tear fell down her face at the loss.

Glancing around him at the devastation that was happening, Peter felt his anxiety and panic grow as he watched his army being taken out and badly injured.

Two griffins tried to attack Jadis next, but she easily sliced one's wing and turned the other to ice, watching as the body sailed into a boulder and shattered into pieces.

Spotting Peter and Davey standing together, Jadis smirked and began to make her way over to them which made the King look around for his brother.

Some soldiers went to attack them and Raidramon tackled them to the ground while Davey started stabbing, slashing and kicking whoever got too close to her or her friend.

Her arms were beginning to grow heavy and sore from the effort of continuously killing soldiers, but she fought on to make sure she and her friends would be able to live another day.

One monster grabbed her hair making her cry out, but she turned around and stabbed her sword in their throat, nearly taking their head off.

Raidramon kept himself busy with the giants, making sure they and the larger creatures didn't harm anyone.

Peter found Edmund close by, fighting off the monsters with ease and called out to him.

"Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled.

He was then attacked by a minotaur and he kept his attention on it, not noticing that Edmund was staring at him and Davey in worry as they continued to fight on.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Beaver said as he grabbed Edmund's hand and pulled him off somewhere safe.

Following Beaver up the rocks, Edmund then paused as he stared down at his brother and friend, watching as they seemed to be growing sluggish in their movements.

Glancing over to where Jadis was standing, Edmund noticed that she was closing in on them and realized that the only way to de-power her would be to destroy her sceptre.

"Peter said get out of here." Beaver told the boy when he saw him draw his sword.

"Peter's not King yet." Edmund said as he ran off to help.

Running across the rocks above and avoiding the battling creatures, Edmund tried to be quick and get to Jadis before she could reach Peter.

Lifting her sceptre and preparing to use it on the King who was preoccupied by the monsters attacking him, Jadis was stopped by Edmund who jumped at her.

Smirking at the opportunity to kill him, Jadis tried to use her sceptre on the younger King, but he swung his sword down and shattered it making everyone turn in shock at the blue light that shone from the impact.

Stunned that a child had been able to destroy her sceptre, Jadis then knocked Edmund's shield out of his hands before stabbing him in the stomach making Davey and Peter scream his name in horror.

Time seemed to stand still as Edmund placed a hand over his wound, holding it as he met the dark gaze of the witch who pulled her sword out and he fell to the ground.

Slicing a werewolf's head off, Davey then raced over to Edmund, dropping to the ground and crying as she pulled him into her arms.

"Oh, god, oh, god! Ed, are you okay?" She whimpered.

Pulling his helmet off, she ran her fingers through his hair and a tiger walked over to them, giving a mournful growl at the sight.

After seeing his brother being fatally injured, Peter regained a new sense of anger inside of him and stabbed the creature he had been battling before rushing towards Jadis, intent on making her pay for what she had done.

Soon, Peter clashed swords with Jadis, but she was easily able to parry each blow and kicking the King to the ground.

Getting back up, Peter continued to fight Jadis while Davey watched and knew she had to help him.

"Can you watch over Edmund for me?" She pleaded with the tiger.

"Of course, my Princess." He nodded.

Standing up, Davey grabbed her sword while the tiger laid down beside Edmund, trying to comfort the boy as he slowly bled to death.

A wolf then jumped out at Davey to try and stop her from reaching Peter, but she swung her blade and sliced its jaw off.

Bile rose to her throat at what she had done, but she fought off the urge to vomit until after the battle was over and fought her way over to Jadis.

A powerful roar then made everyone stop their fighting and turned to look over in the direction it had come from.

Aslan was standing on the rocks, alive and it sent a new wave of hope through the Narnians.

"Impossible." Jadis whispered as she began to fear for herself.

With Aslan were Susan, Lucy, Mr. Fox, Mr. Tumnus and various other Narnians who were ready to help their brethren in the fight to reclaim their home.

A bright smile lit up Davey's face as she looked up at Aslan while Raidramon jumped down beside her, blood on his armor, but none belonging to him.

"Huh. I guess cats really do have nine lives." Raidramon quipped making Davey laugh happily despite the situation they were in.

Jadis then attacked Peter, starting the fight over again while Aslan led the new recruits in to help and finally put an end to the blood shed.

Turning her attention back onto her friend, Davey watched as Peter was tripped and sent to the ground so she started making her way over.

Aslan caught her eye and she sent him a look that told him to let her handle it.

Although he didn't want to allow the girl to do this, he nodded and allowed her to rush over to Jadis, trusting her to be able to end the battle.

Peter cried out as Jadis stabbed her sword into his shoulder and before she could send a second one into his heart, she cried out in pain when she felt a blade piercing through her chest.

Panting in surprise, Peter stared up at the glossy black blade poking out of Jadis' chest and knew who it belonged to.

Yanking the sword out, Davey then spun to give herself more power in the blow as Jadis turned around just in time to have her head cut off of her body.

Stumbling a bit, Davey managed to regain her footing and looked up to find Peter pulling the sword out of his shoulder and standing up, staring down at the dead body as Narnians rushed by them.

Panting heavily, the weight of what she had just done fell on her and Davey couldn't fight it off anymore.

Dropping to her knees, she began to vomit onto the ground which made Raidramon and Peter rush over to her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as he patted her back.

"No! I-I just… I killed someone. Not just one person, but so many others. I-I feel sick and disgusting." Davey sobbed.

Aslan then walked over and nuzzled against the Princess to provide comfort.

"You did what you had to. It is finished." Aslan said.

Lifting her head, Davey then saw Lucy and Susan rushing over to them, both looking worried.

"Go. You need to get to Edmund. He needs Lucy's healing cordial. I left him with a tiger. He's looking over him. Go, now!" Davey urged.

Nodding, Peter took off and dragged his sisters off with him.

Being covered in yellow light, Raidramon returned to his In-Training form DemiVeemon and he crawled into Davey's arms.

"Everything's going to be fine now, Davey. We're all safe and the witch is gone. She needed to die. Even with her power taken away, she was still a threat and killed so many innocent people. You did the right thing, you know that." DemiVeemon comforted.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any better." Davey shook her head.

Rubbing his maw against the girl's face, Aslan smiled proudly down at his Princess and purred to her.

Just then, the Pevensie siblings returned with a healed Edmund and Davey looked up to meet their gazes.

The four siblings then rushed over to the girl, dropping to their knees and pulled their friend into a hug while Alsan moved away, smiling at them all.

To be continued…


	17. Until We Meet Again

"Until We Meet Again"

 **Okay, so this is the final chapter. Thank you everyone who has been reading this story. Honestly, I am thinking about doing a sequel and continuing with Prince Caspian. I actually already wrote a prologue of the story out, but I'm still thinking about how it's going to go and how Davey and Veemon will be pulled back into Narnia. Please enjoy and review!**

Once the battle had ended, everyone went to pack up camp and traveled to Cair Paravel where everything would be cleaned and set up.

A coronation would take place for the five royals who would finally be crowned as princess, queens and kings of Narnia by the Great King himself.

Everyone had also taken to calling Davey the Witch Slayer which made her feel sick every time she heard it.

She, Edmund and Peter were having a difficult time getting over all the lives they had claimed and lost during the battle but were slowly recovering after a few counselling sessions.

At last, afters weeks of planning, it was finally the day of the coronation.

During that time, Davey was also trying to think over all of the strange clues that had been thrown in her face ever since she first met Aslan.

She knew that things about Aslan and Narnia seemed to be connected to the Bible, but she had been trying to figure out how and why that was.

Sitting in her bedroom, Davey allowed the female satyr to fix her hair, curling it and the Princess started at her reflection as she took in the pure white sleeveless gown she had been given to wear.

Aslan had requested she be dressed in white for the event and the female creatures tasked with the job of getting the Princess ready got to work quickly on fixing her dress.

Susan and Lucy were in their own rooms right now being tended to by their own maids who were fixing their hair and helping them into their gowns.

Hearing a knock at the door, Davey turned to find Veemon walked inside.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And don't you look handsome." Davey grinned.

Veemon had been dressed in a gold shirt with golden buttons and he had a red cape on.

"Thanks. Anyway, I have something for you." Veemon said.

"You got me a present?" Davey questioned.

Nodding, Veemon lifted his hands to reveal a beautiful pink gemstone attached to a golden colored ribbon.

"I made it for you. I found this stone when I was out in the woods with the fauns and one of the black smiths helped me learn how to fix it up and turn it into a necklace." Veemon grinned.

Smiling at him, Davey accepted the necklace and admired the gemstone that seemed to be reflecting blue flecks inside of it which reminded her of cotton candy.

Tying the necklace around her neck, Davey turned to look into the mirror and smiled at the sight of the gemstone sparkling against her neck.

"I love it. Thanks, buddy." Davey bent down and pulled Veemon into a hug which made him smile.

Tumnus then walked into the room, smiling at the sight before him.

"It's time." He informed.

Nodding, Davey grabbed her gold cape and tied it around her neck before she nodded at the satyr and followed Tumnus and Veemon out of the room, finding the Pevensie siblings waiting for them.

"You guys all look amazing." Davey said when she saw them.

Lucy, who had her hair curled and was wearing a blue dress and wore an orange cape, looked over at Davey and smiled happily before she rushed over and threw her arms around her in a hug.

Peter was wearing a dark blue shirt with a gold cape and gold pants with boots.

Susan was dressed in a light blue gown and wore a teal colored cape and had her hair tied back into a French braid.

Edmund was wearing a light blue shirt, cream colored pants and a silver cape and boots.

"Davey! That dress is so lovely." Lucy exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Edmund asked.

"Nervous. What about you guys? After all, you're the ones who are going to be crowned the Kings and Queens, after all." Davey reminded.

"I don't think I've ever felt this excited or nervous about something my whole life before." Peter grinned.

"That's good to hear." Aslan said as he walked over.

The five royals, Veemon and Tumnus all turned to watch as Aslan walked over to them with the Beavers following behind him.

"Everyone, gather around me. We will all walk down the aisle together and will make our way down to the thrones." Aslan instructed.

Nodding, the children gathered around Aslan, the sisters standing on one side, the brothers standing on the other and then Davey walked behind the lion along with Veemon.

As the royals all walked down to their thrones together, they found the room to be filled with animals and creatures that were all smiling at the sight of the Queens, Kings and Princess.

The centaurs were lined up and held their swords out above their heads to create an arc as the group walked down the aisle.

Walking up to their thrones, the five royals all stood in front of them, Davey noticing that hers was close to Peter's which she assumed was because she was meant to be the vizier for the High King.

Once the five humans were all standing in front of their thrones, Aslan turned to face the crowd and began to speak.

"To the great glistening sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan announced.

Lucy smiled brightly as Tumnus and the Beavers arrived with the crowns for all of the royals.

Tumnus picked up a silver circlet and placed it on top of Lucy's head and smiled down at her proudly.

"To the great western wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just." Aslan said and Edmund was given a silver crown.

A golden and bronze circlet was then picked up and carried over to Susan.

"And to the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle." Aslan said as Susan smiled bashfully.

"To the clear northern sky, I give you High King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan said as his voice became louder.

A golden crown was placed on top of Peter's head and he smiled over at his siblings who all seemed excited.

Turning his gaze onto Davey, Aslan smiled over at her as the final crown, a white gold circlet, was carried over to her.

"And finally, to the stars and moon shining from above, I give you Princess Davinia, the Pure." Aslan announced.

Once all five of the royals were given their crowns, they sat down in their thrones and smiled at each other.

Veemon was given a nod from Aslan and the Digimon rushed over to Davey, pulling himself up to sit on his partner's lap as she placed her hand on his head, patting it gently.

"Once a King, Queen or Princess of Narnia, always a King, Queen or Princess of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan proclaimed.

Everyone then began to cheer and chant the names of the five royals all around them.

After the coronation was over, the royals stepped down from their thrones and everyone had dinner and soon started dancing as music was played by the Narnians.

Noticing that Aslan had taken off while everyone was busy, Davey chased after the lion after she had danced with Peter and Edmund.

"Hey!" Davey called.

She had found Aslan out on the beach, about to walk away and disappear from sight.

At the sound of the Princess' voice, Aslan paused and turned to look back at Davey as she lifted up her skirt and kicked off her high heels, making her way over to the lion.

"I think I figured it out." Davey stated.

"Figured what out, my little lioness?" Aslan asked.

"Who you are. When you told me about the champions from the past and all of the things that happened to us lately, I couldn't help but notice that so many things felt familiar. The champion who became a vizier for a King and could have visions, his name was Joseph. Edmund betrayed you, just like how Judas betrayed Jesus. So, what I'm asking here is, are you Jesus?" Davey questioned.

A smile appeared on Aslan's maw and Davey's jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the beast.

"Oh, my God. You're God. Er, the son of God. Oh, my God." Davey gasped in shock.

Chuckling in amusement, Aslan leaned forward and pressed his nose against her forehead, giving her a kiss.

"I'm surprised that you figured it out so soon. I was hoping that you and your friends would learn about this later on in your lives. I suppose I gave you far too many hints to figure it out yourself." Aslan said.

"That and I watched a few Dreamworks movies about things that happened in the Bible. So, uh, how do we… I have no idea how to act now. It's just weird thinking that the son of the Lord is standing in front of me right now. It's quite possibly the weirdest thing that could ever happen to me. And my best friend is a dragon." Davey ranted.

Laughing at this, Aslan shook his head at the girl and prepared to continue leaving.

"I would feel better if you continued to treat me the way you always have. Now that you know who I am, even when you return to your world, you will still be able to speak to me. Remember this, Davinia, I love all of you equally and will be watching over you. Good luck and watch over the others." Aslan smiled.

"I will, Aslan. And take care of yourself." Davey smiled at him.

Nodding, Aslan continued to walk off down the beach until he finally disappeared from sight and Davey sighed, turning back to look up at the castle where she found Lucy and Tumnus staring down at her.

Giving her friends a wave, she walked off towards the castle to rejoin the fun and was swept up into a dance by one of the fauns.

(Fifteen years later…)

Many years had gone by and the five royals grew up to be powerful and wise leaders.

They had gone on various adventures over the year and protected their kingdom from all different types of invaders and tried to keep peace throughout their lands, especially when more humans began to appear in Narnia much to everyone's surprise.

At the moment, there were no war trainings, no meetings and no other important business to be held, so the five royals decided to go out for a hunt.

There had been reports of a white stag and the friends decided to chase after it.

Leading the charge was Davey who had grown up to be a tall and curvy young woman, riding off on the back of Raidramon.

Susan and Lucy had become beautiful young women as well and many men were chasing after them trying to grab their attention and court them.

Peter and Edmund had grown into handsome men, but the brunette preferred having a clean shaven face while the blond brother seemed to like having a beard since it made him seem more mature.

As the royals chased off after the stag, Edmund noticed that his horse started to slow down and he told the beast to stop.

"Are you all right, Philip?" Edmund asked the horse he had ridden since his first battle.

"I'm not as young as I once was." The horse looked back at the King.

Then, the rest of the royals all gathered around Edmund to see why he had stopped chasing the stag with them.

"Come on, Ed." Susan encouraged.

"What's keeping you?" Davey questioned.

After spending 15 years with her friends, Davey had picked up the same English accent as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy since she spent so much time around them.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund told them.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan said.

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy grinned teasingly.

"You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself." Susan imitated Edmund.

Everyone then laughed at this and Edmund nodded, taking it all in easily and without an issue.

Just then, Peter climbed down from his horse when he spotted something and made his way over towards it.

"What's this?" Peter questioned.

Turning their attention over onto what had captured Peter's gaze, everyone found it to be a lamp post that was covered in leaves and vines which caught them by surprise.

Years Narnia had made them begin to forget about their old lives and how they had originally arrived in this world.

Now though, their old world felt like something they had dreamt up and were unable to remember properly.

"It seems familiar." Peter commented.

"As if from a dream. Or a dream of a dream." Susan said in awe.

"Spare Oom." Lucy suddenly said.

"What's that?" Raidramon asked.

"Spare Oom… Portal…wardrobe." Davey said as she tried to think of something.

Visions of herself as a teenager standing by the lamp post, only covered in snow, with Lucy and Tumnus infiltrated her mind.

Lucy then took off running making everyone gasp as they began chasing after the youngest royal.

"Lucy!" Peter cried out.

"Not again." Susan groaned.

"Lu?" Peter called.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Davey asked.

"Now what's going on?" Edmund asked as he shared a look with Raidramon.

"I don't know. Let's go catch up with them." Raidramon said.

Chasing after Lucy into the forest, they found a bunch of trees gathered tightly together and the young Queen pushed her way through them.

As they forced their way through the trees, they found the branches soon being replaced by fur coats and it jogged their memories of their past.

"These aren't branches." Peter said.

"They're coats." Susan frowned.

Just then, Davey's D-3 started acting up making her gasp as she pulled it out from the pocket in her cape and looked it over.

"Davey, what's going on?" Edmund called as he and his siblings looked back at her.

"I don't know. Something is happening." Davey announced.

Suddenly, Raidramon and Davey were covered in a bright blue light and were transported elsewhere.

Gasping in shock, Davey opened her eyes and found herself to be 14 years old once again and was standing on the beach of File Island.

Veemon was standing beside her, searching the area around him in confusion when he found the Digi Gate behind him closing.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know." Davey frowned.

"Hey, Davey, what are you doing over there?" someone asked.

Stunned by the sound of the voice, Davey and Veemon looked up to find all of their friends standing in front of them.

Yolei was the one who spoke up and she looked a bit worried.

Jun then walked over to her younger sister with Renamon at her side.

"Davey, are you feeling okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jun said as she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Feeling overwhelmed at seeing her sister again after so many years, Davey rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Jun, burying her face in her chest and started crying.

"Davey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" Jun asked in worry.

Everyone gathered around their friend as she seemed to be losing her energy from crying and they carried the girl over to the beach so she could rest.

(With the Pevensies…)

Crying out in surprise, the four siblings fell out of the wardrobe, stunned that they had returned to the ages they were when they first arrived in Narnia.

"We're back." Susan commented.

Pushing themselves up, the children looked around the room they had hidden in.

They were back in the house of Digory Kirke, the man who had taken them in as their family tried to escape the dangers of the war.

"Where's Davey and Veemon?" Peter asked when he noticed their friends were missing.

"I saw Davey's Digivice acting up. It must have sent them back to their home." Edmund frowned sadly.

Everyone was silent as they realized that they would never be able to see their friends again until the 2000's.

By that time, they would be very old or some of them may even be dead by that time.

The thought of it all made them feel very depressed.

The door to the room was then opened and they turned their attention onto Digory as he entered the room, looking surprise at the sight of the children sitting on the floor.

"Oh, there you are. What were you doing in the wardrobe?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter told him.

Smirking, Digory then revealed the cricket ball he had found and tossed it over to Peter who caught it and the children all looked up at him.

"Try me." He said.

(With Davey and Veemon…)

Once she returned to her home, Davey had greeted her parents with great enthusiasm and then rushed off to her bedroom, sitting down on her bed and calling her other friends, namely Willis, to speak with them because she missed their voices.

After she was done with that, Davey rested in her bed and glanced around her room at Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Ken and Jun who had all decided to spend the night with her along with their Digimon.

They were worried after her break down and wanted to make sure she would be fine now.

Smiling at the sight of her friends, Davey leaned back in her bed and held DemiVeemon close to her chest as she began to fade off to sleep, seeing the Pevensie children in her dreams.

She found them all sleeping in their beds and kissed each of their foreheads before she then returned to her own body, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while.

One day, she would see her friends again and she hoped they all had many wonderful stories to share with each other.

The end.


End file.
